Hopelessly Devoted
by Scream4FanFic
Summary: She writes songs for him,supports him & maybe with the littest trace, loves him. But their lives couldn't feel more opposite once Austin get's the feel of songwriting & falls for a girl who's the daughter of the president of Starr Records. With the help of Dez & Trish, anythings possible to match two opposites that we're meant to attract.
1. Ideas & Interests

**A/N **I'm a huge fan of Austin&Ally and also Auslly. This is my first FanfFic on the show and I tend to switch between typing short or long chapters so don't be surprised if one chapter is around 8,000 words, which odds are wont happen. Also i'm also an author on so i might post this up on there so that nobody gets confused or suspicious about copyright. This story is mine!So without any further of due. Please Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer** I don't own Austin or Ally or anything associated with Disney Channel. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be writing this. Also don't own Radioactive by Imagine Dragons.

* * *

So, let's go over it one more time. I'm Ally Dawson, daughter of Lester Dawson, the owner of Miami's music store, Sonic Boom, which is located next to Miami Beach in the shopping center. My life's been pretty simple. Had one best friend named Trish and by the power of music, now I have 3. Which may not seem a lot, but it's as much as I can handle. Especially since December 2, 2011. I went from the reserved, nobody that everyone slightly knew, to the songwriter of overnight sensation Austin Moon. Talented, funny, everything you'd love in a person. But that's what makes all of this confusing. I've always had this place in my heart for him. At first, I thought of it as a brother-sister type of relationship, but a part of me wishes it to be something more. No one knows, because ever since I saw his reaction to the first time he thought I had a crush on him, this was something I kept to myself. To my Book. And now, to you.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Dez? We are not making a music video in an underwater city named Deztopia that doesn't even exist!" I huffed as I turn back towards the marble counter, where an agitated customer had been waiting, probably for more than 5 minutes. Could you blame them, ever since Austin got number one video with "No Ordinary Day", Dez has been on my case about writing a new song even though we released it last week.

I handed the customer their receipt along with their violin case before they vacated the store, I stood nervous, hoping bad customer service doesn't become the main title of Sonic Boom.

I've known this kid, how long, and he still treats me like I'm a pet sometimes. But I got to say, I love my ginger. If it weren't for his goofy personality, who knows where we'd stand.

Dez pouted his lips while attempting to give the most sincere facial expression known to man, but it didn't work. "You know what your problem is, Ally? You're too uptight about everything. Don't do this, don't do that, there's no eating in the store!"

After his complaining, he pulled out a foot long sub from his back pack and placed it atop the counter. He tossed a mustard bottle into the air as if he were tossing a baton, and then caught it with his right hand before lifting the top bun and designing patterns along the various ingredients. It disgusted me. And how is it humanly possible to fit one of those things in a back pack that seemed to be created for a pre-scholar.

All of it became oblivious once I saw Austin's figure approach from behind Dez. Something about his facial expression showed that he was obviously excited about something. "Ally, I had this awesome dream last night that included the zombie apocalypse and then it came to me-" He froze mid-sentence, staring at the half eaten sub that Dez had been devouring. "I've got to eat this sandwich with Dez!" Austin quickly ripped off a part for himself and slowly chewed every piece, savoring the moment.

I got distracted real easily. Especially when it comes to Austin. His blonde hair that flips perfectly at the front then darkens in the back towards his neck. His light chestnut eyes that illuminate in the light. The way he smiles at the littlest things makes my heart skip a beat.

"You'd actually stop to eat a sub while you're experiencing the apocalypse?" I asked, knowing some stupid response was to come.

"Uh, duh. If you were going to die and become a blood thirsty zombie, wouldn't you want to share a sub with Trish?" Dez questioned as I pictured me being attacked by a zombie. There wouldn't be any hope for me.

"No and don't you guys understand that there's no eating in the store?" I yapped as Dez gave me an I-Told-You-So expression.

"But, that's not what I came to tell you," Austin mumbled while wiping off spots of mustard from his chin. "I got this great idea for a new song, one that won't sound like a 16 year old teenager wrote."

I couldn't tell if I should have been offended, but Austin wasn't normally the one to jump into great ideas. So, what else to do than give him a shot. "Well, my shift doesn't end for another hour, so maybe you could go on up to the practice room and start working on it."

His eyes narrowed at the brown book at the edge of the counter. "Will you let me write down the lyrics in your book?" Austin asked with a smirk as his hand crept towards it then was immediately cut off by the forced of my arms.

"No!" I blurted as I tightly gripped his wrists. Everyone knows not to touch my book and have said that many times. But this time, I showed some type of, resistance towards it. All my personal journal entries are in there and if any one found out, my life would be ruined.

The look on Austin and Dez's face showed suspicion. They read it about a year ago and we all know where that lead to. Austin getting a fake tan and almost burning his mouth off by eating one of the world's hottest peppers. Also, his curiosity of me liking him.

"Just write it down on some scrap paper and I'll copy it later," I informed as Austin strolled up the steps and disappeared, leaving me with only one other problem. Dez. "No underwater music videos!" I hollered before pointing to the door and Dez trudging out with a pout on his face.

Right as he walked, guess who just walked in.

"Guess who got a job at Bouncing Castle?" Trish announced as she did her signature pose which consists of both hands pointing in the air. Her brown curly locks placed on tanned skinned shoulders as her smile quickly faded after announcing the occupation.

"Do you think you're really capable of tolerating 5 year olds on huge bouncy houses?" I asked, doubting she actually could. I know Trish she can barely handle Dez.

"What, it's not that hard to yell 'Hey! Stop bouncing on that kids head! There's no brain for cushioning his skull if it breaks!' at children," Trish pointed out.

I tilted my head in confusion. "They why'd you decide to work there?"

"Cause I get to yell at misbehaved children. It's good practice for baby sitting skills," Trish informed as I sighed and walked around the store, fixing everything before we closed up for lunch. "Did you want to come join me? It's really fun once you try it!"

"Thanks Trish, there's nothing more fun than telling children to stop jumping…on people's heads?" I made sure that statement was correct as she nodded her head. "But Austin has this great new idea for a song and this might be the only one, so…."

"Oh, definitely. That might come once in a lifetime," Trish teased as she headed towards the entrance. "Text me and Dez once you're done, can't wait to hear it!" She squealed as I flashed a smile and she left, stranding me behind the counter.

"Yeah, neither can I."

* * *

I stood at the doorway, gawking at how attractive it was when Austin was sliding his fingers across a piano in a striking harmony. All that I could take out of his lyrics so far was a pairs of "Oh's" and "Ah's. At least they were sung correctly.

"What has my partner in crime, come up with?" I asked, slightly startling him by the way he instantly flipped in his seat. Once he saw it was me, he relaxed and expressed it with a smile.

"I think I have majority of it done, I just need your help on a couple of lyrics," Austin handed me a sheet of paper with words sloppily written. I glanced over them and realized that this song was as decent and as close to the zombie apocoltypse that someone could get.

"I'm waking up to ash and dust, I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust. I'm breathing in, the chemicals. Wait. Breathe in and out?" I ask, arching a brow towards him.

"Yeah, it sounds like this, *intesly breathes in and out*, see? I just need the bridge and maybe we could change a few other things if you don't like them?" Austin suggested as I rolled my eyes and placed my hands along my hips.

"Now, why would I not like them? You wrote them."

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean that my level of expertise in song writing is as good as yours. Like I've said a million times, I couldn't do this without you ally," In the most genuine tone, he completed his compliment then seemed totally oblvious of my presence, because of his phone. I noticed it lighting up every now and then, but I guessed he didn't notice.

"Dez?" I asked, knowing that he would be the only person repeatedly texting him.

"For once, no. It's Kira." As her name slithered off of Austin's lips, I choked on my own breath.

Kira.

She was the female love interest in Austin's 'No Ordinary Day' music video. The one that reached #1 on the Hot 100. Sure she was pretty, but her breath reeked and Austin was resistant to her ever since. Funny how things change so quickly.

"Bad breath, Kira?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Actually, minty breath Kira. Apparently all that she ate that day were pizza'a with garlic on them, so that caused the stench. But now she's flawless and sweet, perfect and beautiful."

"Can we work on the song please?" I spoke, making it sound more like a command then permisson.

"I guess," He agreed, knowing that something was off about me. "So, I want you to play these notes while I sing. This is what I thought would be good for the chorus."

I examined the sheet with a drawn music staff and played the chords one after the other while Austin sang

_I feel it in my bones, enough to make my systems grow._

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age,_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age._

_Who-oh-oa, who-oh-oa, I'm_

_Radioactive, radioactive._

I finished slamming on the keys and this weird sensation hit me.

"You wrote that?" I asked in amazement.

"What can I say? Music just comes to me." Austin teased as his phone lit up and he reached over to the table to retireve it. I had to think fast.

"For the bridge maybe we could do-"

"Sorry Ally, but Kira wants me to meet her at the food court and I don't want to be late," Austin informed as he grabbed his jean jacket and slid it onto his arms. "We can finish it later Ally, okay?" I gave a silent nod as he ran out the door, slamming it behind him.

I sighed in disappointment as I looked at the rest of the lyrics. I silently wrote words that I thought would go good with the bridge and ended up playing different keys. Not A Love Song. With different words.

"I'm always on your mind, you think about me all the time."

Nope.

**Hope you enjoyed my first chapter to a loooooong Auslly story! I'm a huge fan of Ross and Laura and especially R5! Keep reading and Please comment!**

_**There's no way i could make it without you guys!**_


	2. Wants & Wingmans

**A/N **I'm a huge fan of Austin&Ally and also Auslly. This is my first FanfFic on the show and I tend to switch between typing short or long chapters so don't be surprised if one chapter is around 8,000 words, which odds are wont happen. Please Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer** I don't own Austin or Ally or anything associated with Disney Channel. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be writing this.

* * *

I sighed as I lye on the bumpy beach towel and let the sun scan my exposed skin. It felt good not having to write down what measure the word 'love' was in. Better yet, not thinking about why I wrote love in the first place.

My earplugs, dug into my ear, feeling the bass against my ear drum as my fingers scrunch in the smooth sand. I saw dots of red seeping into my shut eyes that were guarded with my sunglasses. Then darkness filled my vision.

I slid my shades up to see Trish and Dez with ice cream in their hands. I sat up as the joined me on the sand.

"Rocky road for me, a Cookie's and Cream for Dez and non other than a Fruity Mint Swirl for Ally," Trish announced as she handed each of us one.

"So how was Austin's idea for the song, was it at all not stupid? Trish asked as Dez listened in.

"It was actually pretty good, until Kira started texting him. Then he got distracted and didn't finish the song with me. So I had to do it alone," I explained as Dez smiled and shook his head.

"Ally. Ally. Ally," Dez repeated as he slid on his shades. "This isn't good. Austin never gets distracted from music. Especially since his careers actually going somewhere now and he isn't stuck making creepy flirty songs for teachers so he'll get a free A."

"I remember that," Trish added as she returned to me. "In 's class he sang a song about how beautiful his mustache was so that he didn't have to be counted as tardy."

"You can't blame me, his mustache is luscious," A voice from behind us interrupted. Austin walked in front of us with Kira by his side, with every step. It's like she grew prettier every second and I was still, well me. Boring and simple.

"You guys remember, Kira, right?" Austin reminded as I straightened my back as I sat up and glared her up and down.

"How could we possibly forget her?" Adding a fake smile as Kira giggled to herself and hid her face in Austin's shoulder. _His _shoulder. The one that I usually laugh into when we hug. Now it's someone else's.

"Well we were gonna grab some lunch if you guys want to join us," I shot to feet as Trish and Dez we're still trying to even stand above sea level.

"I could sure use something to eat, sitting in the sun all day is really exhausting," I informed.

"We've been sitting her for about 5 minutes," Trish stated as I glanced at Austin and Kira who were smiling to themselves.

"Long enough, let's go!" Without thinking, I gripped Austin and Kira's wrist and pulled them towards the shack to grab a burger.

"Aww, darn I didn't bring any money," Kira pouted, knowing Austin he'd give in a by something for her.

"It's cool, I have a $10 bill, you can get whatever you want," Austin suggested as I patted my pockets realizing that I left my wallet at Sonic Boom, under the counter. My eyes grew wide right when Austin turned to face me. His head shook whole grinning, guessing he realized what the problem was.

"Well, I'm a vegetarian, so I could only get a salad," Kira informed as we glanced at the menu, noticing that salads were close to five bucks and that Austin probably wouldn't have enough for me to get a burger.

"It's okay, I'll just have lunch with Dez and Trish later, I'll just leave the two of you alone-"

"No!" Austin blurted as it surprised both Kira and I. His expression froze and then glanced back at Kira. "I'll be right back." He gripped my arm and pulled me to the side, behind a bushy plant.

"Ally, I asked you to come with me for a reason. So far, she only knows that I suck at skee-ball and balloon popping. She's better than me!" Austin whispered loudly as his head popped above the bush to check if Kira was still there, which she obviously was.

"And I'm here because?"

"I need you to talk about me, talk about my music and how good I am at…..at…" Austin stuttered, trying to think of other things.

"Surfing, dancing, gymnastics and practically everything else," I added, his expression showing some what of a shock.

"You really think so?"

"Of, course I do-" I got interrupted by him turning me and pushing me towards the shack.

"Tell that to her, not to me!" Austin planted himself behind the plant, observing what I would say to her as I approached the counter.

"So….." My hands started shaking. "Do you happen to like dancing, surfing, singing and practically everything else?" I spoke at a rapid pace and once I finished, I knew Austin was going to take my place before I ruin this date.

"What?" Kira asked as the guy handed her a salad with slices of onions, carrots and croutons.

"That'll be $4.50," the employee asked as Austin pushed between us and handed the guy his $10 bill.

"Ally, would you mind sharing a burger?" Austin asked as Kira peeked over his shoulder, looking at me.

"Sure, as long as it has pickles!" I stated as Austin and I did our signature 5 five. So once everything was ordered and ready to eat, we grabbed the table that was placed next to the bush we were at earlier, I could already tell where this would lead to.

Austin tried splitting the burger in half with a plastic knife and it didn't go too well, one piece was slightly larger than the other. Being the gentleman he is, he handed me the larger piece and began to devour his within seconds. I noticed the look on Kira's face so I kicked Austin's leg from under the table.

"Oww!" he exclaimed with a mouth full of food. He swallowed then realized how he was acting, so he took a napkin, placed it on his lap, but first wiped his face off with it. "Sorry, didn't have a huge breakfast."

"Yeah, no kidding," I rudely remarked as I quickly tried to avoid Austin's stare. "Kira since you're dad's the president of Starr Records, do you meet a lot of talented people. Cause I mean, you've met Austin, how much better can it get." Yes! Not bad, Ally. And Austin seemed to blush a little when I said it too, which means I had to have done something right.

"I've also met Taylor Swift, Katy Perry, which is my favorite artist by the way, Adele, Rihanna and many others," Kira added as both of our jaws dropped. This girl probably had some high expectations when it comes to music artists.

"Well, what about the outdoors?" I asked next.

"You can't hate the outdoors," Austin agreed.

"There's nothing I hate more than spending seconds of my life, outdoors. Especially in forest like areas. Grass makes me itch like crazy and don't even get me started on trees."

I didn't know how to reply to that, and by the look on Austin's face, he didn't either.

"What do you like?" Austin asked, his tone seeming disappointed or better yet, not interested.

"Shopping."

How unpredictable.

"Also, watching television. Especially scary movies," Kira lit up as I slouched. It doenst take much to know that Austin was the one for zombies and ghosts.

"I love scary movies! Have you seen Bikini Beach Blood Bash?" Austin got excited, leaning in towards the table, kicking me out of the conversation.

"The first _and _Babes in Barbados," Kira stated as Austin gazed at her in fascination. It was my time to leave before I got even more depressed.

"Well, you two clearly have a lot to talk about. I'm going to find Trish and make sure she didn't attach a lobster to Dez's shorts again," I stood up awkwardly before a force brought me back down to the seat. I glanced at my shoulder, spotting Austin's hand.

"How about I go check and you stay here, maybe chat up a conversation with Kira," Austin spoke, clearly hinting that he wanted me to be his wing man, or woman, and gossip about him. Austin instantly ran off behind Kira then tiptoed behind the bush that stood a few feet behind Kira.

"Oh, Austin. Never know what's going through that guy's brain," I said as I saw him widen his eyes and lip read to me.

"Because, he's so buys writing songs with me, I mean that guy, is pure talent. He can dance, sing, and write. What can't he do?" I ranted as Kira finished her salad.

"Apparently Skee-ball and balloon darts," Kira smiled as she patted her chin with a napkin and tossed it in the trashcan.

"Good aim. You know what else Austin likes, Basketball. Loves sports in general, he can do the most back flips I have ever seen. I'm pretty sure his record is 34 in a row," no matter what I said she would just nod and grin.

"You sure like a lot about Austin," She added in, not knowing if it were a bad or good thing that I did.

"What's not to like about him? He's sweet, a gentlemen, and easy on the eyes, too," I poked her arm while winking with my right eye and she uncomfortably slid her arm off the table and by her side. I looked past her, at Austin, who was giving me a thumbs up with a nod. He came out from the bush and walked up as if nothing happened.

"Hey, guys. Dez and Trish are already gone so I'm guessing they're headed back to Sonic Boom. Ally, would you mind if I showed Kira our practice room?" Austin asked as Kira arched her eyebrow.

"You guys have a practice room?"

"Yeah, it's where we right our songs and as you can see, create magic," I made an invisible rainbow as Austin giggled beside me and Kira threw her tray away.

"I guess I wouldn't mind, as long as I'm not interrupting anything," Kira agreed.

"It's no problem, just make sure he doesn't touch my book," I pointed out as I patted him on the back and abandoned them, not wanting to see _him _showing _her, our _practice room.

It was the only place left that wasn't Kira infested and I wanted to keep it that way. I guess this is how it turns out to be when you're the unsung hero that works with an over night sensation.

You're just, unsung.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update, computer probs! The storyline kinda speeds up soon and the next chapter is going to be in a 3rd person POV, because of Kira and Austin's practice room tour. I will probably do this every 3 chapters or so. Please Comment!**

_**There's no way i could make it without you guys!**_


	3. Hidden Feelings & Flaunted Thieving

**A/N **I'm a huge fan of Austin&Ally and also Auslly. This chapter will be in **3****rd**** person! **And just to inform readers, I'm posting this story on my account (Scream4FanFic), on , just to make sure there wasn't any confusion or copywriting Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer** I don't own Austin or Ally or anything associated with Disney Channel. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be writing this. I don't own Enchanted by Taylor Swift.

* * *

As Austin guessed, Dez and Trish were safe and sound at Sonic Boom playing a game of rock paper scissors on one of the benches. And as always, Dez chooses Paper and Trish ends up winning. Their friendship isn't as average as you'd expect. They claim to have this ongoing hatred for each other, but as it seems, they have to let out a laugh or two at some point.

Not so much for Ally, who walked into the Sonic Boom, mumbling to herself as she went behind the counter and began going through the register.

"Ally, are you alright?" Trish asked kind of concerned.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? Is it obvious?" Ally was losing it. Her finger jammed into all the buttons on the register till she broke everyone. "I'm sorry Trish. Things have been just so-."

"Amazing!" Kira screamed, interrupting Ally. She was linking arms with Austin when they walked in, obviously more interested in him than earlier. In her left arm, she cuddled a huge Panda.

"Austin may not be the best at balloon darts, but he's amazing at Bottle Toss!" Kira announced.

Trish, Dez and Ally suddenly got interested in Austin's dating life. Considering that he usually doesn't even get past a first date.

"Also, Austin took me to the mall and you will never believe what he did!" Kira announced in excitement as Ally's facial expression, represented the opposite.

"Oooh, I wanna know!" Dez cheered while hopping up and down like a toddler getting to meet Santa Clause.

Kira tossed her hair back, making the silver chain on her neck more noticeable. Ally's eyes widened as she saw what was on it. In huge, cursive letters, it wrote "Kira". Ally glanced down at her "Ally" one and tucked it under her shirt, not feeling as proud of it as usual.

"Isn't he sweet," Kira asked as she wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tightly with her eyes shut.

"A real gentleman," Ally spoke glumly as he glanced at her with an apologetic look, realizing what she was hinting too.

"The practice room is the first door up the staircase, I'll meet you up there in a second," Austin informed Kira as he smiled and saw Ally, feeling slightly uncomfortable or more concerned. As she headed up the steps, Austin went up to the counter and sighed. "Was the necklace too much?"

"No, I think it's what every guy gives a girl that they just went out on a first date with," Ally sarcastically replied.

"Not true. I gave you one," Austin pointed at her neck, only seeing the visible chain. "And you can't even see it." With his fingertips, he gripped on the chain and slowly lifted it out from under her shirt. Ally couldn't escape from his eyes. He swallowed hard as they made direct eye contact and his fingers back away from her skin.

"Well, isn't this awkward," Dez spoke up from the sidelines as Trish rolled her eyes and pulled Dez out of the shop with her.

Ally and Austin silently stood there, glaring into each others eyes before you could hear Kira shout Austin's name from upstairs.

"Coming!" He replied, not losing Ally's trance. Without a word, he tilted his head down and strolled past her, making his way up the staircase.

"Austin!" Ally hollered, grabbing his attention when he was about to enter the room. He leaned over the railing as she informed him. "The necklace is perfect. As long as she adores it, that's all that matters."

Austin grinned from ear to ear as he winked and disappeared into the practice room. As for Ally, she stood in the center of the store with a few scavenging customers.

So many thoughts crossed her mind. If Austin liked Kira and gave her the same necklace that he gave her, does that mean he once had feelings for her or was it out of the kindness of Ally being his partner, I mean songwriter.

All she kept thinking about was what she told him a few moments ago. How Kira adored that necklace and didn't find it as a sign of anything more than affection. She geld the necklace in her hand and closed her eyes.

"That's all that matters."

* * *

"What do you think?" Austin followed Kira with his hands clasped behind his back. She examined the room with her jaw dropped.

"This is amazing! You have everything! I mean, a person could practically live in here," Kira notified. This was the reaction he was hoping for. No matter what he tried thinking about, he kept staring at the chain on Kira's neck, picturing Ally's name instead. He didn't know why he was feeling this way, he was trying to impress Kira not Ally.

"So this is where you and Ally hang out?" Kira asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Yeah. We usually sit at _this _piano and write our songs. I gotta say, she's quite the writer. She also has a killer voice," Austin informed Kira as he realized that he needed to stop. He had to make her feel welcome, but Ally kept coming out every sentence.

"I can play guitar, but I'm not skilled enough to play the piano yet," Kira said as Austin slid onto the bench and gestured her to sit next to him.

"It's not that hard actually, I can teach you a few things," Austin suggested as she sat next to him, scooting as close to a person as you could get. It made him slightly claustrophobic at first, but it was something he could get used to. "I can play you a song that we're working on. I wrote majority of it myself though."

Kira nodded as his fingers slid across the keys and his voice echoed throughout the enclosed room, making it sound more powerful than it was. The chords mashed together tremendously when he sang

_Who-oah_

_Who-oah I'm,_

_Radioactive! Radioactive!_

He completed the chorus and she clapped loudly, causing Austin to smile while slightly tilting his head away from her.

"Why, thank you," He thanked as she placed her hand along his arm, sending waves of electricity up his arm. Something he never felt before.

"Is there more?" Kira asked.

"Not that we've written," Austin informed as he turned to face the piano then glanced up, spotting her brown book with the giant A on the cover in sparkly letters. "Her songbook!" Austin snatched it from atop the piano and unhooked it.

"Didn't she say, not, to touch her book?" Kira reminded as Austin felt guilty, but he knew he only wanted to glance at the lyrics.

"Ally says not to touch a lot of things…." Austin paused, feeling as if that statement came out wrong. Kira widened her eyes as he quickly reassured her. "I'm talking about her books! Her books, her educational books that she fears that if I touch it my stupidity will rub off on them."

This wasn't really true by the way.

He flipped through the pages, waiting for the word "Radioactive" to pop up.

"Found it!" He popped his knuckles before returning to play the part after the chorus.

_I raise my flag, don my clothes_

_It's a revolution, I suppose._

_We're painted red, to fit right in._

_Whoa._

_I'm breaking in and shaping up._

_And checking out on the prison bus,_

_This is it, the apocalypse._

_Whoa._

Austin stopped, catching his breath while thinking over the lyrics of the song.

"This is really good," Austin mumbled to himself. It was loud enough for Kira to hear.

"Well yeah, cause you wrote it," Kira said. Austin knew Ally wrote everything besides the chorus, but this was his chance to impress her. Was he gonna do it? Act as if he was the one behind the music? He didn't want to deal with what he had gone through in the first place. All was the songwriter and he was the performer.

As he looked into Kira's eyes, all of it turned to mist.

"I know I did, just hearing me actually sing the words makes me feel more satisfied about work," Austin lied, but Kira saw right past it. This heavy feeling took over him, he didn't like it and needed a distraction.

"You wanna catch a movie? Songwriting always gets me pepped up for a film," Austin asked, wanting to leave this room quickly as possible.

"Sure, I'll just grab my purse and meet you down there," Kira said as Austin smiled and left the room. She strolled over to the chair in the corner and threw her purse over her shoulder. She stopped mid-way to the door and saw Ally's book placed on the bench, knowing Ally would realized if it had been moved or not.

"Pshh, boys," Kira mumbled as she lifted the book into her palms and her instincts instantly took over and said to read it. Her eyes examined the area around her then flipped through the pages till one title came up. "Enchanted?" Kira grew concerned as she read threw the page. There was one sentence that caught her attention and slammed the book shut. Anger welled up inside her, then she thought of the perfect solution.

The heels of her stilettos clacked loudly against the metal on the staircase and it drove Ally insane. There were 3 things Ally hated. The sound of rubbing foam together, people saying library as "libary" and the sound of metal.

"Let's go Austin, don't wanna miss the movie. But after the movie, we can take a walk or something, because I don't want to go home. I mean, it's the same old tired lonely place," Kira said as Ally met her eyes, hearing that phrase from somewhere.

Austin wrapped his arm around Kira and waved Ally goodbye. As for Kira, she was all words.

"I hope to see you again, Ally. It was _enchanting _to meet you," Kira exited with a smirk before getting to see the expression on Ally's face. Had this become some game to her? Ally hoped not.

As they left, it was soon time to close the shop, but Trish decided to come for a quick visit before she left. But ideas changed when Ally noticed that she was dressed in pajamas with her favorite unicorn slippers.

"Hey Ally, my mom wanted me to do some chores with her but I told her you invited me over, so, it seems like you're stuck with me for the night," Trish informed as Ally held the same expression since they left. "What did I miss?"

"Kira." Ally choked. Her breathing increased.

"She _touched my book!"_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one soon! When your life involves boys, theirs always a dark side to women :) Please Comment!**

_**There's no way i could make it without you guys!**_


	4. Singing Screams & Shocking Scenes

**A/N **To inform readers, i posted this story on two different websites and i recently changed my Pen name to Scream4FanFic. Enjoy!

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I tugged on my sleeping bag that covered the lower half of my body. My fingers shook every second and my mind kept going blank as Trish repeatedly interrogated me.

"So let me get this straight. You like Austin. Austin is dating a girl named Kira, daughter of Jimmy Starr, the producer of his record label. Kira and Austin go into the practice room and she apparently reads your journal finding out that you wrote a song about Austin," Trish reviewed as I sat silently and nodded rapidly.

"The real question now is what is she going to do?" Trish informed as my mouth grew dry and tried clearing my throat.

"The way she left, it's as if she had this attitude, like we were playing a game," I admitted to Trish as I snuggled up into my sleeping bag, wanting to drift into darkness till there was no light to shine on me.

"Then it's time to batter up, Ally!"

I balanced my head with my palm as my arm rested on the pillow under me. I didn't really want to look into this conversation.

"What does that mean?" I smiled, thinking that Trish was about to go on one of her rampages about how women should stand up for themselves. Which we all know, usually ends up in heart break.

"You like Austin. Tell him how you feel. If this whole Kira thing really bothers you, just let him know," Trish advised.

"But dating Kira is what he wants, what will I benefit from if I tell him how I feel and take away his happiness?" I think I was the wise one in this conversation. Then again, Trish was right. I'm exhausted of always being the one hidden behind the curtains. I always feel as if I'm not important unless it's to there convenience.

"Usually the things you regret doing the most, are not doing the things you wish you did," Trish stood up sliding on her slippers and skidded across the room to the fridge. In her hands when she returned, were 2 pickles wrapped in paper towels. Which I love!

I shot up, excitedly, grasping one and instantly devouring it. I always loved the mixture between the sweet and saltiness of pickles. In my mind, it's like some controversy I will never resolve.

As the lights turned out and Trish's voice silenced, I stayed awake. Drowning in my thoughts about what I had to do. The more I thought, the clearer the answer was.

Nothing.

* * *

"Have a nice day," I handed the customer her shopping bag and watched her disappear from my view. Trish still hasn't wakened up and there was no sign of Austin or Dez….or Kira.

I scribbled new lyrics that I wanted in my song I wrote about Austin. I meant every word, every breath I'd take to sing it and all the feelings hidden behind the lyrics. It's as if Austin was trapped in this cage, buried in my brain that I couldn't unlock to set free.

"What up, Ally D!" That familiar voice walked in on perfect timing with Dez strolling behind. Austin wore his blue plaid shirt unbuttoned to reveal the white under armor and Dez went with his usual colorful and wacky routine.

"Hey guys, I think this is the longest you've gone without damaging anything in the store," I informed as they instantly froze with bug eyes.

"When you say 'in the store'," Austin had guilt written all over his face. Within seconds, a shrill from upstairs alarmed every person within the store. Our eyes were pierced on Trish who sped down the steps with blackened cheeks and the only color was from the white of her eyes.

"What happened?" I asked, obviously Austin and Dez had something to do with this.

"One of these idiots pulled some type of practical joke on me! I lifted my head from the pillow to find out that there's a string tied around my ponytail and I look up to see a bucket of dirt pouring down on me!"

"Actually, it's ash and dust bunnies. I'm trying to find props for Austin's new video," Dez corrected.

"Why'd you use them on me?" Trish exclaimed as Austin decided to step out of the way and leave this up for them to talk over.

"I was trying to see how it could happen in the video. And it worked! So now I've covered the whole first verse. 'I'm waking up to ash and dust, I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust.' Darn, I forgot to add the sweat," Dez said as he pulled a spray bottle out from his backpack and mist burst into Trish's smoky face. "You couldn't believe how long it took to fill that thing up with sweat."

Trish seemed disgusted, wiping the drops of sweat from her face, tracing lines that show her natural skin. "Why didn't you just fill it up with water?"

Dez's face went blank as he itched his scalp and Trish began mumbling in Spanish as she stomped up the steps to the practice room.

"How did your date go with Kira yesterday?" I asked, wanting to change the subject and find out exactly what she's been telling him. And it seemed like she did, by the way he grew stiff and began making weird facial expressions.

"Fine, why do you ask?" Austin spoke with denial. It doesn't take much for an egghead like him to crack. "Okay fine! I told her that I'm the one writing all my songs. Please don't kill me!" His arms flung over his head to defend himself as I stood like a statue behind the granite counter.

"Why would you tell her that?"

"I wanted to impress her and since I kind of did write majority of our new song, it wasn't technically a lie," no matter what he said, it was definitely a lie.

"This is the first time you even came up with words! Who does she think I am?" I asked, not wanting Kira getting the wrong idea about me and Austin. Like that would ever happen.

"She thinks you're my accompanist."

"Austin," I sighed, knowing that I'm a terrible liar, talking to Kira without spilling his music career would be a miracle.

"I'm really sorry, Ally. Just help me this one time. Please," Of course, nothing other than the puppy dog gaze. Except it seemed natural, he seriously liked this girl and a part of me didn't want him to. I glanced down at his hand planking on top of mine, not letting go until he received an answer.

"Under one condition."

"Fine, anything you want?" Austin rushed his sentence, wanting me to agree already.

"You'll sing a duet with me at your next performance," I insisted.

"You, Ally Dawson, are going to get up on a stage and sing to an audience of a few hundred?" Austin summarized as I nodded along to every word.

"Who better to help me with my stage fright than the most outgoing person I know," I complimented as he slightly grinned. My hand was suddenly gripped harder.

"Deal."

* * *

"Trish! Trish! Trish!" I shouted as I approached the practice room door and ran up to her, holding her arms in tight grip. "I'm singing a duet with Austin!"

Her eyes went huge as she jumped up and down as I stood, firmly on the ground. "What's the problem? You're facing your stage fright." Trish asked.

"I know, but this means that I have to write a duet that will probably end up being _about _Austin and then it means I have to get up on stage and sing it _with _Austin and then when our eyes are aligned into each others point of vision and our fingers lock, he's going to realize the song is about _him_!" I ranted, finally finishing and catching my breath. I found the nearest piece of furniture and balanced myself against it before incase I went lightheaded. "I think Dez was right when he said that I over complicate things."

"I'm finally coming to realization that Dez might be right about something," Trish added as she strolled to the fridge and took out a gingerbread man and bit its head off.

"Isn't Dez going to get mad at you for that?" I asked while pointing at the half eaten cookie.

"The guy practically shot a giant paintball in my face and you expect me to care? Aww, how much there is to teach you young one," Trish patted my head as if I were a dog obeying its owner.

"Seriously, I don't know what to do," I should just break the deal, I'd rather do that go on stage and faint, further humiliating myself.

"Why don't you sing that song that Kira read? Enchanted!" Trish suggested as my pocket rang and I slid my hand into pocket to find an unread text message from Austin. I tapped on his name and it read

_New idea for the song! Hook up tonight?_

My conscience kept telling me that 'hook up' referred to becoming a couple and laughing into each others arms while watching those boring Zombie movies he likes. In reality, all it meant was that he wanted to drop by to fill me in on the updates for _his _song.

"Who is it?" Trish asked, chugging a bottle of soda pop.

"Just Austin. He's going to drop by later on today to work on our new song. It's coming together really well," I informed as I slid onto the piano bench and began warming up. Trish usually leaves by this point, knowing I get agitated when someone interrupts my practice. Let's just say that the last time she burst through the door during my warm ups, she looked a lot worse than she did with ash all over her face.

I guessed correctly as she flung her sleeping bag over her shoulder and gave a small wave before leaving the room.

I flexed my fingers before grabbing my book from the top of the piano and flipped open to the page titled, Enchanted.

I spent about half an hour writing down new lyrics and another half hour writing down new notes to fit the syllables. I finally completed half the song and thought it'd be a good time to practice the keys. Chord after chord, it was coming along perfect. Except I imagined Austin playing his guitar instead.

"Something Austin wrote?" A voice snapped from behind me as I jumped on the bench.

"Kira? You startled me," I spoke as I was quickly cut off.

"Save it, I know you're writing these songs for Austin. It was obvious when he began sweating like a dog in heat. It doesn't take a genius to figure out there's nothing magical in that brain of his," Kira shockingly confessed. All of her facts weren't even valid.

"Austin is talented. And he was being honest when he said he wrote that song, I was just here to admire." I rose from the bench, trying to keep my distance, wishing Austin would rush into the room and hear what foul words escaped her lips.

"Yeah, admiring him. You say hopeless and sappy all over your face when he enters the room. Then you look upset like a toddler when you see who's walking beside him," Kira stated as I actually believed her words, but did I really make it that obvious? Like I said, worst liar in the world.

"I'm his song writer, nothing more than that!" Anger flushed my cheeks and my voice represented my frustration. I've never despised someone this much in my life.

"Just his song writer, huh? We'll see about that," Kira spat in my face before turing on her heel and making an escape towards the door.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, noticing the hint of mischief in her tone.

"Is it supposed to mean something?" She stood at the doorway, noticing her glance towards the piano and that's when a smirk slipped onto her face. "All it means is that, our little chat has given me some inspiration. You should be proud of yourself, isn't that what _song writers _aim to do?"

I was stranded in the middle of the room, feeling as if I took one step, I'd be diving off a cliff. A massive pain formed on the right side of my temple and I tried massaging it, but it only made it worse.

"Ally."

My vision was trying to focus on the object in front of me, a human figure.

"Ally."

I placed my hand on a firm surface as an arm gripped around my waist and lifted me to balance on my wedges. I snapped back to reality.

"Ally!" Austin hollered in my face, my eyes focusing on his. Our bodies close together as I used all my strength to stand. His arm was hooked around my waist, pulling me into his chest when I noticed my hand was on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he seemed genuinely worried. I would too if I felt more sane.

"Yeah, just tired that's all. It's been a long and confusing day." I freed myself from his grip, sliding over to the nearest chair.

"Yeah, everything becomes a blur when you hear Dez sing an interpretation of your song," Austin teased as he strolled beside my chair. "Do you need a shoulder rub, Dez says my hands work like magic."

Just the thought of his hands rubbing against the skin of my neck made me relax a little. Without replying I heard the crack of his knuckles and his fingers immediately pressed into my skin.

"So how's the song coming along?" He asked, keeping me from leaving reality.

"It's doing good. _Real _good," I emphasized as his thumb traced over the spot filled with extreme exhaustion. I heard his light chuckle that always lit up my heart. Just being with him always warmed my heart. It warmed everything in me.

"I wanted to tell you about my new idea, but it can wait. I don't want my partner passing out because I stressed her out," Austin stated as Kira popped into my head, making all of the frustration seep through my veins. Then I thought about what was happening in this moment. Austin never physically touches me in any way unless it was a hug or a high five. I technically felt the heat of his breath absorb into my skin.

"Believe me, Austin. You're not the one stressing me out." I replied as imagined of what he was thinking. The massage ended, but I felt the indent of his chin on my shoulder, his hands resting on both of my arms. This was a new arrangement.

"Is it Kira?"

I don't know what I feel for Austin. Is it love, is it friendship or brother and sister like. Also Kira, was it jealousy or the fact that she critized my best friend in my face. In our practice room. Some feeling I _did_ have shot me out from the chair and left him hanging.

"No! Maybe! Yes!" I shouted repeatedly until Austin rose from his knees and stood in front of me. "I don't think she's right for you," I said briefly.

"So, you're stressed because of my dating life?" Austin asked.

"Partially."

His eyebrows arched which meant he processed an idea in his head.

"Not like that though! Have you seen the way she acts towards me? It's like im some virus and you're her cure."

"So you're stressed because she's someone who doesn't like you?" He was really bad at this whole guessing game thing.

"She hates me. And I'm pretty sure she's figuring out a way to make you feel the same way about me," I informed as I folded my arms and let out a sigh.

"Why would I want to hate you?" Austin asked, seeming confused and he should be. Kira wasn't exactly who Austin thinks she is.

"I don't know, she thinks I have feelings for you and want you all for myself," I was hesitant to include that information, but it was the main reason why this was all happening.

"So she doesn't like you?" Austin began interrogating.

"Yep."

"And you don't like her?" He inched towards me, causing me to back up

"Yep."

"And you have feelings for me?"

"Yea-no! No, no, no!" My back slammed into the wall. "Do you not understand a single word I'm saying?"

"Nope," He said with a smirk. I was confused on what made this so entertaining.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause I know it's not true," Without further ado, our bodies slammed into one another as he leaned in and pinned me against the wall, connecting his lips with mine. His hands stroked my elbows then sneaked to my finger tips, slowly locking them together. My right hand gripped his neck, adding force to our kissing. It seemed to never end. Like I finally escaped reality and Austin was with me. Our locked hands rose to his chest and kissed harder than the previous times. Sadly, it was the last one.

In silence I opened my eyes, noticing he had yet to open his. It was like I was gazing at some angel when he fluttered his lashes open and gazed at me with those deep, soulful, brown eyes. Still pinned against the wall, our hands dropped and the only sound you could hear was our heavy breaths. He swallowed hard before taking a step back and nearly tripping. A smile instantly came then faded as he began to look away from me.

I began pacing forward, noticing something was on his mind. "Are you okay?"

He breathed out a laugh and held up his index finger.

"Could you excuse me for one second," Austin said as he inched towards the door. I wanted to dash towards him and feel his lips one last time.

Within seconds he released a loud shrill as he ran out from the room and I chased after him. I stopped at the staircase as I watched him run like a little girl towards the counter and stop to catch his breath. The shrill was a mixture of victory and shock.

A couple of seconds later, he began screaming again and disappeared from the store.

I'm not exactly sure what happened today at all. There's one thing I'm absolutely positive about.

I'm not _just_ his songwriter anymore.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Not sure if the kiss was rushed, but believe me there's more screaming Austin to come ;) You filthy animals :) **

_**There's no way i could make it without you guys!**_


	5. Actions & Reactions

**3****rd**** Person**

Twisting and turning in their sleep, both rewinding to that moment when they felt each others lips. Austin, savoring the memory in his mind while Ally went deep in thought on why he ran out like a little girl. Austin had his reasons. He was dating someone else. Plus, it would be weird to randomly kiss the girl you've been friends with for 2 years that also happens to be your songwriter. He keeps telling himself that he should forget about it before it creates this awkward tension between him and Ally. What would he say to her? How would he speak up?

Ally stayed up extra early trying to complete her song that she had been working on. This time she hid her journal in the piano bench so that Kira wouldn't 'mistakenly' pick it up. Stress over came her, spending every second wondering what would be going on through Kira's mind and her devious plan. Not wanting to admit it, she thought about Austin as well. This could possibly end their friendship and he'd be in Kira's arms in no time.

She didn't have time for thinking when she went to the food court to grab some mini corndogs for a snack. Instantly, she heard his voice amongst the others.

"Ally!" Austin exclaimed halfway across the food court. She turned to see him lounging with Dez and Trish.

"Hey guys," Ally welcomed as Austin raced to her side of the table and blocked Ally from her chair.

"Let me get that for you," Austin's chivalrous behavior was something not exposed to Ally. He pulled her seat out with the curious eyes of Dez and Trish watching. Once Ally was seated, Austin sat back down and Trish brought up some news.

"Since your new song has this new edgy slash techno style to it, the By the Bayou Center requested for you to play at their summer festival in 2 weeks!" Trish announced as everybody's eyes grew wide and cheers spread around the table like wildfire. Everyone rose from there seats and engulfed the table.

"That's amazing!" Ally included.

"Yep, and all Austin has to do is fill out this form, including what songs he'll perform and who with," Trish informed.

"Well you can put Ally's and mine name on one slot," Austin has been a bit nervous about Ally, but one thing he knows that he's looking forward to, is singing with her.

"You're seriously going to go through with it?" Dez asked as all eyes pierced on Ally. It took her awhile to reply. She glanced at Austin who was staring her down with somewhat of a smile hidden.

"I guess I am!" Ally cheered as Austin ran up to her side and pulled her in for a hug. Ally didn't have a problem with it, besides the fact that she was practically suffocating. After hugging for a long duration of time, Austin leaned back, trying to catch a view of Ally's happiness.

"We're going to do great! And I know that because, I have the rest of the song finished and I might say, I'm very proud of myself," Austin flaunted as he brushed the collar of his shirt.

"You should be. We'll meet you guys at Sonic Boom, better get the song done!" Ally gripped Austin by the wrist and dragged them towards the store. Songwriting wasn't necessarily on her mind, but she needed to talk with Austin. Alone.

Dez sat back down to finish his tower of fries as Trish propped her elbows on the table and rested her chins on her locked hands.

"Did that seem odd to you?" Trish asked as Dez poured a mountain of salt on a paper plate and rubbed a French fry in it.

"When you say odd, do you mean how weird the way they were acting was?" Dez replied as Trish nodded. "Doesn't surprise me, Austin has always had a thing for Ally," Dez continued eating his fries normally and Trish flipped out in her seat.

"And you never thought to tell me that?" She was a little angry, but the excitement came over.

"Uh. Duh! There are 5 ways to tell if Austin likes a girl. One, he uses a high pitched voice when asked 'do you like her?'. Two, his hands get all clammy and he starts stuttering and repeatedly says her name. Three, he does nice gestures, hinting that he's interested. AKA chair pulling and door opening, which he has done both for him."

"Well doesn't he open the door at Sonic Boom for customers all the time?" Trish asked.

"Yes, but we don't like to talk about that," Dez mentioned as he continued on. "Four, Austin writes a song for her and performs it or he writes it and keeps it secretly. Finally, evidence number 5, he kisses her. Which probably hasn't happened yet and would be the last step to asking her out."

"What about that Kira girl? If it weren't for her, Ally would have probably dropped hints already," Trish mentioned.

"Wait! Ally likes Austin!?" Dez shot up from his seat as Trish smiled along. "Finally I can wear this shirt." Dez flung off the turtle shirt and underneath he hid a purple shirt with Team Ally written in orange letters. He stood proud to wear that shirt.

"Oooh, get me one," Trish added as Dez smiled and sat back down, taking a sip from his soda.

"I just wish there could be a way for them to realize that they're meant to be together," and once Dez finished that statement, a light bulb appeared in Trish's head.

"What if there is?" Trish teased as Dez creepily smiled, crossed his legs, rested his elbow on his knee and scratched his chin like a therapist.

"Go on."

* * *

Austin held the door open for her as she awkwardly strolled to the piano and sat on the bench.

"What your new idea?" Ally asked, wanting more than anything to just complete the song and put, what happened yesterday, aside. In silence, Austin grinned and slid onto the bench, slamming into Ally and almost causing her to fall off. His fingers slid across the piano in the grand entrance of the song then the chords began and mashed better then they had before.

The only part they needed to finish was the bridge and Austin was approaching it slowly. The piano slowed as he slammed chord after chord.

_All systems go, sun hasn't died._

_Deep in my bones, strength from inside._

For the grand finale, Austin repeatedly bounced his fingertips on 2 chords.

"That's amazing! I must say, I'm very impressed with this new Austin. You technically wrote a whole song by yourself," Ally complimented as her right hand rested on his shoulder, which caused Austin to tense up.

"Thanks, luckily I remembered the words since I didn't have time to show you yesterday. Last night," Austin randomly went down the piano, pressing keys and tried reaching the very end, causing his arm to cross over Ally and his face to inch closer.

"Yeah, I was a busy girl yesterday," Ally spoke as she rose from the piano and went to the fridge, keeping her gaze somewhere besides his eyes.

"I could tell."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ally snapped. Let's just say she wasn't the best at moving on.

"Nothing. You said you were busy and I could tell because you seemed stressed, when I came over," Austin's little game of dropping hints of yesterday was kind of getting on her nerves. He kept making gestures to get closer to her, but it only made her move farther away.

"I was, thank you very much. I wouldn't have been if your girlfriend would stop butting into my career," Ally confessed as she plopped onto a spinning chair and rotated while munching on a pickle.

"First of all, Kira's not my girlfriend. We're just dating. Second of all, she's not interested in playing any of your games, Ally."

"My games? Have you met her, she's a total different person when you're not around. She thinks you're not talented enough! She's saying things so that we end up arguing like this and end up breaking up as partners!" Ally rose from the chair in frustration. You know it crosses the line when your best friend doesn't trust you as much as the girl he's dating.

"Well maybe we should!"

Austin's voice reached a maximum as they stood in silence. They argued like some married couple and this was the first time Austin threatened their partnership. Ally knew he was tense, it was a lot to take in. All the agitation in his eyes faded after a couple of seconds and it seemed that he finally caught on to what he had said.

Ally tried not to. Especially here and now. Crying wasn't the key to resolve this problem, but could resist letting one tear trace down her cheek.

"Austin. I have been there, every step of the way for you. Being your partner has gotten you onto award shows, talk shows, and the radio. For god's sake, I helped you perform in Time Square, which you always said was your dream," The tone in her voice could move a person. It was like reality had slapped her in the face, going on with life thinking it would just be loads of fun, then whenever your career relies in someone else's hand, they just slap you with it.

"Ally, I'm sor-"

"Get out."

It's something you'd want to hear again, especially out of Ally's mouth.

"What?" Austin couldn't believe how opposite things went for them tonight.

"Get. Out," Ally repeated as she slid on the carpet, making a clear way for Austin to leave the room. She choked on her sobs through her sentences. Sure Ally was confident, but this was a warning saying that she had a vulnerable side, and was afraid to use it.

"Fine."

Austin brushed passed her, holding the rim on the door, keeping himself from leaving the room. Ally stood, facing the opposite direction, crying secretly and silently.

"You know, I actually thought there was a chance for us, especially after yesterday," Austin informed Ally who turned to face him with red, puffy eyes and a nose that wouldn't stop sniffling. "And _this_. It just makes my decision about Kira a whole lot easier. You were right Ally, Kira _is_ my girlfriend and the only career she's going to be involved in, is mine."

It felt like the whole day was a blur and Ally would do anything to refresh the page. Was what just happened real? It sure felt like it, but it didn't mean Ally wanted it to be. She thought everything would take a positive spin after what happened between them yesterday. She should have been expecting this. It wasn't like he was going to instantly dump Kira and run into her arms.

Now it's all changed. She was devoted to his career twenty four-seven and now she was nothing but hopeless.

* * *

"Maybe I should talk to Austin and you talk to Ally, that way things wouldn't be suspicious," Trish explained as her and Dez stood outside of Sonic Boom with their drinks, waiting for Austin to exit that way they knew the coast was clear.

"You know they call me the love whisperer for a reason," Dez informed as Trish rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the clear glass door. Once Austin's figure began running down the steps, the move was in the making.

"Act casual!"

"By doing what?" Dez exclaimed moments before Austin appeared from the door. Dez panicked and began bursting into unnecessary laughter. Trish giggled then came to a stopping point, noticing how unrealistic his fake laugh was. Austin just strolled by them with a confused expression.

"Austin! As your manager I wanted to go over a couple of new things with you, wanna grab something from the food court?" Trish asked.

Austin glanced and pointed at their hands, which held cups of soda. "Isn't that where you just went?" Austin pointed at the cup causing Trish to slap the cup up from the bottom. Within seconds, the cup flew over Dez's head and into the bush.

"Austin, hasn't your mom ever mentioned how rude it is to point at someone's pants, no matter how ridiculous they look," Trish insulted as Dez took no offense and Austin smiled.

"I guess a snack wouldn't hurt. Why are you guys acting weird?" Austin questioned.

"Psh. We're not! If anything we're acting not weird," Dez slowly spoke as she inched towards the double doors. Austin was still curious and what Dez said reminded him of something Ally would say. It was time to change the subject.

"Let's go, Trish!" Austin dragged Trish along as Dez ran into the store, up the stairs and into the practice room. The sight of Ally playing the piano told him not to interrupt.

_This is me praying that, this was the very first page._

_Not where the story line ends. _

_My thoughts will echo your name. _

_Until I see you again._

_These are the words I held back_

_As I was leaving too soon._

_I was enchanted to meet you._

Ally stopped there and only the faint hum of the piano rung in their ears. Dez felt like tearing up a little, but he couldn't. He has a mission to fulfill.

"Ally!" Dez decided to brighten things up with his somewhat optimistic attitude.

"Hey Dez," Ally sighed as she hid the book under the bench. "Where's Trish?"

"Talking to A-A plant! Trish is talking to plant!" Dez almost blew their cover. He clasped his hands together as Ally arched her eyebrows.

"A plant?"

"That's right."

"Trish is _talking _to a plant?"

"Couldn't be more valid," Dez smiled for an excess amount of time, worrying Ally.

"Dez, is something bothering you?" Do we have to have another therapy session on chicken pot pie?"

"No, my chicken pot pie days are sadly over. I'm hear to talk about you!" Dez poked Ally's nose with a childish attitude.

"What about me?" Ally asked curiously.

"Well I can't make the Team Austin meeting tomorrow and was wondering if you could give me an update on the song the two of you were working on," Dez improvised.

"I don't even know if there is Team Austin anymore. I mean, is it wrong to be self conscious if a person is secretly planning a scheme to destroy your career and your partner does nothing about it? I mean, I think it's awful for a person to sit on the sidelines and watch his girlfriend suffer-," Ally paused, realizing what had escaped her lips. Dez's face was in complete shock as a shrill escaped his mouth and ran out of the store.

"Why does everyone keep doing that?" Ally whined to herself as she slowly chased after him.

* * *

"Trish, if I told you some bad news, would you promise not to flip out?" Austin asked as Trish handed the cashier a $5 bill.

"Depends, how bad is it?" Trish picked out a table and slid into the empty seat, opening the lid to her tea and adding sweetener.

"Bad as in," Austin began then sped right through the sentence. "Ally and I may have broken up as songwriting partners and Team Austin doesn't exist anymore!"

Trish sat perfectly still, giving Austin her death stare, within seconds she reopened the lid and flung the beverage at him. "How could you do that? Dez and I are apart of Team Austin, too! You can't go making _bad _decisions like that, without us!"

"It's my career I can do what I want with it!" Austin stood up in front of Trish and got in her face, he was tired of being told what to do, even if they tried helping him. Austin lifted his drink and took a sip of it, slowly turning toward the sound of Dez's loud and familiar voice echoing through the food court as he approached him.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Ally were dating?" Dez asked excitedly as Austin's eyes widened and spat his soda in Dez's face, burning his eyes,

"What?!" This was the limit, now things were being spread that weren't even true.

"Austin! Don't listen to Dez, I accidentally worded my sentence wrong!" Ally shoved passed Dez and explained to Austin.

"Is that why you quit Team Austin?" Trish asked.

"What!?" Ally and Dez spoke in synch. Austin was under the spotlight and for the first time, he didn't want to be.

"You quit? You're seriously leaving all of us, your _friends_, for some girl you met less than a week ago?" Ally asked as Austin began to sweat and thought of ways to defend himself.

"I thought friends were supposed to support your decisions!" Austin exclaimed.

"Well sometimes they talk you out of the bad ones you've already made!" Ally was louder than she had ever been. The area that was occupied of people, were staring at her.

"Are you saying I need to stop seeing Kira?" Austin asked with an agitated tone.

"She's ruining your career! This is exactly what I was warning you about! I know I'm not as talented or breath taking or shine as bright as you do. And sure I have stage fright, but I'm not completely invisible!" Ally choked on her words as she lashed out at Austin who was stunned that she was even saying this to him, _about _him.

Ally went silent and the air grew tense as visible tears escaped her eyes. With a slight shake of her head, she ripped off the chain that hung from her neck and shoved it into Austin's palm. She abandoned the group and marched off to Sonic Boom, locking her self in the practice room and completing the song. She wanted no distractions, better yet, no Austin. When would this soap opera called her life be over?

Ally played the chords in silence as one ashamed Austin Moon, sat against the door, listening to the faint echo of the piano. He was a door away from her and all he could think about was how far apart they had become.

Soon enough, Ally's voice seeped through the door and into his ears that missed their harmony when they'd sing. No matter how upset he was, it was impossible to stay mad at people, especially down to earth people like Ally.

_Now I'm pacing back and forth,_

_Wishing you were at my door._

_I'd open up and you would say._

_Hey it was enchanting to meet you._

Austin sighed, guessing this was a personal song she had been working on. He didn't feel pain, he felt a piece of him being thrown against a wall and shattered into a million pieces. The last piece of Ally, tracing down his left cheek, and then slowly wiping her away.

In his left hand, he gripped tighter on the silver chain that had abused him earlier that afternoon. Ally just doesn't realize what the necklace symbolizes. It represents a piece of him.

Unlike him wiping the tears he felt for Ally away, she decided to reject what she felt for Austin.

She rejected him.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Ally has a little attitude to her in this story and sorry for the Auslly angst, but that's what builds up to the end(which isnt close at all by the way) Please Comment!**

_**There's no way i could make it without you guys!**_


	6. Problems & Solutions

**A/N **Sorry about the wait! Ugh, school -_- The storyline definitely gets more _energetic _in the next chapter. ;)

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I aligned all the instruments neatly onto the shelves, hoping none would fall down and cause me to jump like a Chihuahua. Once I checked them, I put my thumbs up then ran to the counter, picking up a bowl of guitar picks and making sure the coolest looking ones were on top.

And if your wondering why I haven't mentioned the debacle between Team Austin, it's because I highly doubt that it still exists. How could Austin just do this to me, to us! He kissed me then blames me for nothing. I'm sick of always feeling like I have no voice in anything I do. If I write a song for Austin, great. If it's not written in the amount of time they want it, apparently I suck. Just saying.

Dez occasionally walks through the store without saying a word and quietly exit's the opposite door. I guess it's his weird way of either showing how upset he is with me and that seeing him puts me in shame, or, that he misses me and wants to speak to me as much as I want to speak to him.

Trish is the only one that I speak to. It feels as if everything was a hazy memory and everything has returned to its rightful place. Me being the outsider with Trish and Austin being a performer with his girlfriend and Dez as a film maker.

Speaking of Trish, she should be here soon, I invited her over to stay the night since my parents are gone and Trish is the only one they trust. I don't even know who to trust anymore. We've changed. Austin seems all tense and stressed ever since, well, Kira! I've been a little more demanding and sassy towards people and I don't like it. It's not me. It's not who I am.

I finished completing all of my chores downstairs and decided to go and tidy up the practice room. As I trudged up the steps the bell rang on the door to the store and I turned on my heel to spot Austin peaking his head in then entering with his whole figure. It was obvious that he was nervous. He folded his fingers together and slowly paced towards the staircase.

"Hey."

Just hearing his voice say one word to me, it felt like it's been a million years. Even though it's been close to a week.

"Hey," The words slipped through my teeth as I took a step down and smiled at Austin. I had to stop this disgusting tone that I had towards him. I miss being his friend, his partner, being in his arms. No sign of forgiveness was expressed on his face. He seemed plain. But why was he here?

"I left my guitar in the closet in the practice room. I had an idea for a song I'm trying to write," Austin spoke as if molasses spilled from his mouth.

"You're writing a song?" I asked in the sweetest yet curious tone I could. Austin flashed a grin then kept glancing at the ground. Maybe he thought I didn't like the idea of him trying new things on his own. In reality, I was proud, this was a good way to help him express what he's been feeling this whole time.

"Yeah," Again with glancing down, he needs to work on eye contact. "Can I get my guitar?"

"Yeah, I was actually just about to go in there," I spoke as I climbed up the steps to unlock the door. Austin followed behind me, but kept his distance.

I flung the door open and let him enter first. He headed straight for the closet and slid the guitar out and leaned it against the wall. Once the door was shut closed, I walked up behind Austin and wrapped my arms around his torso, leaning against his firm chest, feeling no sign of embrace at all.

I was attached to him as he awkwardly stood there. I didn't dare let go, and I was wondering what he would do if I never did.

"I miss you," I choked between words, trying to keep my tears inside their cage. Speaking made me grip tighter, causing him to tense up. Still he didn't return the hug, like the old Austin would. A hand planted itself on my back and patted lightly against my neon shirt. My eyes were kept closed, that way I wouldn't have to return to reality, or face what was the truth. I loved Austin. And it kills me that he wont even _like _me back.

Without replying I released him and he slightly grinned, lifting his guitar and throwing the strap over his shoulder. He gave a slight nod and I knew I didn't want him to leave just yet.

"Austin," I softly spoke as he stuttered to move then froze. My fingers gripped loosely around his arms, trying to keep him in place. "You don't have to do this. It doesn't have to be this way. Dez misses you, Trish misses you, _I _miss you."

He swallowed hard then grinned again, wanting to escape the room, but of course, I keep holding him back.

"Austin!" He almost makes it to the door and I walk towards him in a rush, digging my nails into his shoulders as I arch on my feet to reach his cheek. My lips pressed into his soft skin as I felt his hand, hesitantly grip my waist.

I pulled him into my arms without looking at the expression on his face. I forced him down, causing his head to rest on my shoulder, wishing I could trap him in my arms forever. My fingers fumbled with his blonde strands of hair, his hands on my waist, feeling the slightest of a grip. I finally pushed myself away and instantly turned in the opposite direction. The world felt dizzy and I began to feel light headed.

"I don't want it to be this way," Austin mumbled, finally being the voice in the room. I turned to make eye contact and I had to rant.

"Then don't let it. Be my partner, bring back Team Austin," I encouraged as he let out a heavy sigh.

"But I cant! Things are gonna be the same way they are now. Kira is my girlfriend. Why cant anyone accept that?"

"She's not who you think she is! This is her plan, to break us apart and I keep trying and trying to make it work!" I exclaimed I began to rant heavy sobs and feel the salt from my tears, sting my eyes.

"Come here," Austin widened his arms and without hesitation, I got lost in them. I finally got the embrace I wanted and it felt good to be trapped in his arms, feeling as if, no one could reach me.

"I miss being around all of you, and without you around, everything is off balance," I admitted while my fingers traced along the lines of his blue plaid shirt.

"Maybe soon, but not now. I need to think things out. Kira has this great new idea for a duet she wanted to sing with me and it's actually not that bad."

"So, you're singing with _her _at the Bayou concert?" Yep. I died a little inside.

"I don't know. I wanted to sing with you more than anything, but I think I'm going solo for a while actually," Austin stated. Died a little more.

I sighed as I pressed the keys on the piano and grinned.

"Mind if you play something for me?" I grinned, but he gave a questioning glare.

"I'm late for a date with Kira, I wanted to play her my acoustic version of Radioactive," Austin informed as he already began to stumble towards the door.

Apparently his new song is called Radioactive, obviously, and now I'm being replaced as a friend and a songwriter. This day just keeps getting better and better. *Cough* sarcasm *Cough*.

"Oh, so you finished it?" I guessed. Either time has flown by or he's catching up with the songwriting process easier than I thought.

"It sounds really great," It seemed Austin was trying to cheer me up, but this conversation was leading to anywhere other than a happy ending. "I'm glad you helped me write some of it. Like we used to."

It's official. This kid has to leave the room before I start bawling like those hopeless chicks in those romantic comedies.

"I have to close up shop so I think you better get going," I marched past him, out the door, down the stairs and behind the counter before making eye contact with him. His expression looked disappointed as he slowly trudged down each step.

"Just because we're not song partners for awhile, doesn't mean we cant be friends," Austin suggested as he stopped in front of the granite counter. "How about lunch tomorrow? Minis?"

Without replying, I nodded with a grin and this weird tingling sensation churned in my stomach when he smiled. That always lighted up the room and lighted up my life. With a wave of a hand he abandoned the shop and returned up the stairs to hurry up and complete my song. Just friends?

I was running out of time.

* * *

I glared down at the shiny plate with only one mini corndog left, my eyes flickered between the tiny bite size meat and Austin's similar glare.

"Now, Ally, this can be settled many different ways-"

I snatched the corndog and popped it into my mouth, earning an expression of anger from Austin.

"The heck!? That's not fair! I bought them, I should have gotten the last one!" Austin exclaimed as his fists slammed into the table. I calmed him down by placing my hands atop his, causing one of eyebrows to arch.

"Now, Austin, there are many ways to settle this. And after all, you said we'd try being friends right?" I asked innocently. But innocent didn't pay off.

"You want something," He assumed as I smirked.

"We need to get Team Austin back together."

He sighed deeply. Surprise. Surprise.

"Not just Team Austin. But our friendship with Dez and Trish. They don't even talk to each other anymore and I don't want that to happen to us either. To any of us. We're best friends and have been for 2 years. We need to fix this!"

"Okay, okay. What are we supposed to do? Go straight up to them and say, 'Hey! We should all be friends again!' ?"

* * *

"Hey! Don't you think we should all be friends again?" I yelled as I flung my arms around in a gesture, emphasizing for all of us to hug. Trish and Dez's face went blank and Austin leaned into my ear.

"I didn't mean it literally," Austin whispered as students passed by in the back round. I finally got them to agree to meet at my locker, but they still haven't said a single word. I emphasized my hand gesture again, trying to get something out of them.

"That's the best you could come up with?" Trish finally included in the conversation.

"Um, actually I came up with that," Austin corrected with a serious attitude.

"It doesn't matter who came up with it! Why cant you guys just accept that things aren't the same anymore. It feels like everything's been off balance in the past week and I need you guys!" I screeched. I was on the verge of tears and was happy that majority of the student body already left school.

I planted myself on a stone bench and slouched, feeling hopeless. The 3 of them awkwardly stood there, not knowing what would be their next move. I shut my eyes, wanting to close the world out of my thoughts, my sight and my life. It was until I felt a firm hand plant itself onto my shoulder. I turned to see Austin sitting beside me, caressing the bare skin on my shoulder with his thumb.

"This is serious guys," Austin added as he stood up to meet Dez's stance. "This is the longest we've gone without talking. Even when we're at home, when I see you across the street you close your blinds on me. And yes, I already know you have Say Yes to The Dress on Demand."

"Oh, I just cant help it. One can simply not have a turtleneck wedding dress, it's not traditional!" Dez finally spoke with a sad expression on his face as he paced in the same spot.

" I want you guys to help me with my performance. Trish you can order the props, Dez you can direct where we go and clothing designs and Ally can coach me before the show." Austin suggested.

"Why would we drop everything and help you after everything you've done to us?" Trish asked as she got up in Austin's face.

"Cause you're my friends. And look, I'm sorry for that whole fit I threw in the food court. Ally was right, I need Team Austin and so do you guys," Austin explained as he planted himself back on the bench.

"I guess your right. I kind of do miss being a manager," Trish admitted while popping her collar.

"I guess your right, too. I've haven't picked up my video camera in a week," Dez added.

"You haven't filmed for a week?" I asked, leaning on Austin's shoulder.

"No, I have, I just haven't picked it up. It's very sensitive," Dez gazed at the floor in depression as we all lost train of thought and returned to the main idea of our conversation.

"So what are you suggesting?" I glanced up to gaze into Austin's deep, brown eyes. My arms wrapped tightly around his bicep as my chin rested on his shoulder.

"I want you guys to be apart of my next video," Austin said as I squealed and hugged him to death. Literally. I'm pretty sure that he had trouble breathing.

"I can see it now, Radioactive in Deztopia," Dez made a rainbow in midair and Trish clasped his hands back together. "You ruined my rainbow!" Dez pouted and turned to open his locker.

"Great, we can meet in the practice room at 4 tomorrow," I suggested as Austin excited demeanor changed.

"Actually, Kira wanted me to hear her new song tomorrow. Saturdays are the only days she's available to see me," Austin seemed apologetic but the three of us couldn't help but hang our heads. "But I can come by tomorrow morning. Say, 10?" Austin asked.

"10's fine," I smiled and hugged him tightly before he walked off and left me with Trish and Dez. "Come here!" I squealed as I ran towards the both of them and embraced each other in a group hug. I loved the feeling of them being around. Dez's goofy personality mixes well with Trish's sweet yet sarcastic attitude. Same goes for me and Austin. His soft side and confidence collides perfectly with my reserved and dorky personality. But I guess that's why Austin is drawn to Kira.

_Definite _opposites attract.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Next chapter up at the end of the week! You'll see a side of these characters that you never expected.**

**_There's no way i could make it without you guys!_**


	7. Maniac Moon & Energy 'till Noon

**3rd Person POV**

The moon wasn't even completely up around the time Austin finished his phone conversation with Kira, informing him that he was hers for the whole day tomorrow. She would be meeting him at 10:30 so that they could watch the first showing of Safe Haven for 5 dollars cheaper. The thought of meeting up with his friends had escaped his mind and had instantly texted them all at midnight.

Ally was nestled in her covers with her flip phone charging on her night stand, buzzing within seconds, waking her from her slumber and causing her to tumble of the bed, tangled in sheets. Still hidden under the white fabric, she crawled around the bed, constantly bumping her head into it and finally reached the other side. She squinted to read the small black letters say

_Can we meet up at an earlier time, say, 5?_

Ally widened her eyes to make sure she was reading the words correctly. He really expected her to show up at 5 in the morning? Knowing ally, she decided to go through with it and replied with a simple 'K' and returned to her mattress, sinking her face into the pillow, once she was comfortable.

Trish, as usual, fell asleep on the downstairs cough with one hand in a bowl of unfinished popcorn and the other, gripping a remote. The lights from the television reflected off the walls and so did the screen on her Iphone. When Austin's Double Take ring tone blasted through the house, she groaned as she awoke and reached on the arm of the couch to grab her phone. When she unlocked it, she made some sort of hissing sound as the light beamed into her vision. She too squinted as she read the tiny letters. She agreed to the text but knowing Trish, it would take a lot more than a plead to get up that early.

On the other hand, Dez was wide awake watching the GSN Network. Game shows were his guilty pleasure, he never told a single soul. The reflection of Family Feud could be seen in his eyes as he repeatedly guessed the answers to every question. Once his phone lit up, without looking away from the screen, he picked it up and pressed the buttons to spell out "okay".

Finally, Austin had to stay awake for an extra 30 minutes while he waited on everyone's reply. A part of him was actually worried to see his friends in the morning, considering none of them were morning people. Once he had found Ally asleep on a chair in the practice room and thought it was a smart idea to play his electric guitar so he could write a new song. Ever since he began playing, Ally took the guitar and threw it against the wall. That pretty much summed up Ally's emotions for him.

And Kira. He's been so caught up in everything else, she's been the last thing on his mind. He really likes her, but at the same time everyone keeps warning him about what kind of person she is when he claims that they keep making all of it up. What if they aren't? Day by day, he keeps losing interest and hopes that there day together will boost his interest level up.

If they even last a day.

* * *

For the video Dez told Austin that he wanted a more zombie feel to it than supernatural, if that made sense. Austin had worn his black jeans with his solid red converse and a red shirt with a loose and slim leather jacket. He didn't bother brushing his hair, thinking that it'd give more of a rough feel for the video. You could say Team Austin was in motion, but to him it felt more like it was in the middle of construction.

He entered Sonic Boom with a box of pancakes and as predicted, it was empty. The tint lighting from the emergency light was all that he used to find the staircase and head to the practice room. Once he swung the door open, the light was on and saw someone in a robe digging through the fridge.

"Ally?" Austin asked in the quiet area, feeling relieved when Ally turned to show her tired out expression. There were dark circles around her eyes and she still had a bit of bed head.

"Hey," She slurred as she bent back down to grab some eggs and bumped her head into the roof of the fridge.

"Are you okay?" Austin ran to her aid, but seemed perfectly fine.

"Yeah, just a little hungry," Ally informed as she held 2 white eggs in her palms and walked over to the pool table with her eyes slightly opened. She set the eggs down on the green surface, got a spatula then cracked the eggs in midair.

"What are you doing?" Austin was quite concerned with her behavior. He placed the pancakes on the top shelf of the fridge and carefully observed her weird actions.

"Making breakfast," The yolks fell onto the surface of the pool table and Austin widened his eyes as he observed. Ally's eyes were shut as she smiled and swayed as she made sizzling sounds with her mouth.

"Ally, are yo-"

"Shh," Ally placed her finger on Austin's lips as they froze in position. "Don't you hear it?"

"Hear what?" This was crazy.

"Exactly, you cant hear it, because your talking," Ally continued with the sizzling sounds then decided to barely flip the yolks over. They slid across the spatula, falling off before she had the chance to turn them upside down.

Yep. She's lost it.

"I think Ally needs a little nap," Austin spoke as he walked up behind her, taking the utensils from her hands and placing them on the now stained pool stable. With his hands around his waist, he guided her to the nearest chair and gently pressed onto her shoulders so that she could sit.

"But, we need to make video at 5," Ally reminded in a delusional state.

"The video can wait, you need sleep, now," Austin paced across the room to a tub where they kept all the blankets and picked up the first one. He tucked Ally into the blanket then moments later Dez showed up, entering the room with more energy than Ally and her conscience combined.

"This is going to be fantastic! All it took were 3 toothpicks, a string, a fan, and a door," Dez announced with a video camera in his hand and a positive expression on his face.

"What does any of that have to do with my video?" Austin asked, wondering what 3 toothpicks could possibly do.

"Not for the video. I finally lost my last baby tooth, remember Benji?" Dez informed as he opened his mouth, and Austin gazed in with interest.

"I thought Benji came out 2 years ago," His eyes scanned the empty spot in the corner of Dez's mouth. It was still red and raw.

"Nope, he was _moving _2 years ago, not even an apple could break him to the core," Dez said dramatically.

"I always knew he was strong," Austin added as the entered reality and Dez grew confused when he saw Ally on the chair, already fast asleep.

"Ally. Ally. Ally. Tsk. Does she not know what 5 in the morning means. It's nearly 5:30," Dez walked towards Ally's chair and Austin was getting suspicious of what Dez was about to do. It was too late to fix anything.

"Dez, no!"

Dez pulled out a bull horn and held it in front of Ally's face and pushed the button. Instantly, Ally's arms flung into the air, indenting Dez's face as he shot to the floor as if he had been electrocuted.

"I told you," Austin mumbled as he ran to help Dez up. Ally yawned while reaching for the blanket that had fell on the floor. She wrapped herself in it and sat on the edge of the piano bench.

"Can we get this music video done so I can go back to sleep?" Ally whined as Austin checked his watch.

"We cant! Trish hasn't even shown up yet and it's already been half and hour," Austin paced around the room.

"Well, we tried," Ally snuggled up on the piano bench and Austin angrily tipped it over, causing her to unfold as she rolled towards Dez. The blanket was spread out on the floor and Ally was at Dez's feet. He helped her up and she brushed off her pajamas.

"Guess who's alarm clock was set 10 minutes late on purpose, because waking up at 5 A.M is a ridiculous time to shoot a music video?" Trish sarcastically ranted as she paced towards the fridge to pull out the box of pancakes Austin had brought.

"Who?" Dez asked with every ounce of curiosity. Trish glared at him with a blank expression and toss a pancake at his face. It stuck to his cheek, and with a smile he bit a chunk off of it. "Thanks Trish."

Trish rolled her eyes and passed down the pancakes. "How is it that you're so peppy and energized?" She asked while chewing with pancake stuffed in her mouth.

"Uh, duh. It's one of Austin's products. Maniac Moon. It's an energy drink." Dez lifted a bottle from his backpack and chugged what looked like a gallon into his mouth.

"How come you never put it on the website?" Ally asked.

"Because, I've decided that my special recipe should be kept secret. Nobody knows what's in this drink but me," Dez explained as he stuck a straw in the top and started sipping.

"Really?" Trish asked as Dez replied with a nod. "I wonder what you could have possibly put in there to make you so energized. Only a genius could have thought of that."

"It's not that difficult to mix a cup of Red Bull, Monster, 5 Hour Energy, Pepsi and my personal favorite, Snapple." Dez smiled as he realized what he had done.

Trish set down the box of pancakes and sped towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Dez asked.

"I'm going to visit my pet Leprechaun so I can get gold coins from his pot of gold, then I'm going to plant them so I can grow a garden of money trees," Again with the sarcasm, Trish sprinted out the door and left the 3 of us standing there.

"She's not going to see a Leprechaun is she?" Dez finally concluded.

"No-she-is-not," Austin slapped a pancake on Dez's cheek and Dez took it off, offering it to Ally. Obviously, she didn't accept.

* * *

"There. That should do it," they all stared at the jug of colorful liquid that Trish held. She bought all the drinks, put them in the blender, then resulted in this non-edible looking substance.

They each took sips and had expressions of disgust, because the aftertaste was overwhelming.

"We should get started on the video, it's already 7 and Austin has to leave in 2 hours to get ready," Ally said as everyone was finally somewhat awake.

Ally trailed in a rack of clothes needed for the video, majority of them being an ashy gray or black color with leather jackets. Trish had booked a studio to film the music video and the owner wasn't going to arrive till 10, leaving Trish with the responsibility of the studio key. Dez had a journal full of ideas and as always he cut half of them out, noticing that the rest of the gang wouldn't agree with _actually _radioactive substances.

Austin was propped up on a chair as Ally put pale foundation on his face, making his cheekbones more noticeable.

"I think I used enough, I mean it doesn't take much to make you look better than you do now. I mean if anyone were to survive the zombie apocalypse it'd be you and if anyone were to drink the new energy drink that Dez made, it'd probably be me," Ally sped through her words as she leaned to the side to reach her bottle of the energy drink.

"Wow, I guess it acts on fast," Austin commented as Ally chugged down the drink, forcing her to stop, noticing how energetic she was already acting.

"Is my star ready?" Dez hollered from behind the wall. They haven't seen the studio yet, but it had a giant green screen, a table full of snacks and a couple of other luxuries.

Ally smacked Austin's cheeks as she completed his makeup. "Ready!" Her voice, echoing off the walls. Austin rose from the chair and he already had that star studded look. The faded blank skinny jeans with a white and gray T-shirt that was engulfed by a leather jacket with chains that hung from the sides.

Ally walked up behind Austin and shoved him into the opposite room, amazed once they entered. It had been the first time they filmed in a legit studio. Austin was hoping that one day, the studio would include a huge amount of crew workers and more than just Ally doing makeup. More like a group of cheerleaders.

"Let's get started! We will shoot the ash scene last and will begin with the simple dancing scenes," Dez informed as he positioned himself behind the camera. Ally stood on the sidelines, drinking the energy drink while Austin averted his attention towards her.

"Either Trish did something wrong or you're adapted to high amounts of sugar," Austin glared at Ally's weird behavior as Dez observed Ally.

"Trish made it right. It should wear off in about a week, but till then, who knows what side of Ally we'll see," Dez said as he wrote on his clipboard.

"What?" Austin grew curious. "It gets worst than this?"

Dez nodded with a grin as Austin sighed heavily, today wasn't going to end well.

"What about Trish? She drank it, too!" And just as Austin completed his sentence, Trish strolled in with a group of good-looking guys.

"Who are they?" Austin pointed at them in disgust.

"Your models for the video! I was hoping Ally would make them look like zombies that way there can be a clip where they slowly engulf you then devour your very inner being," Yep, Trish drank the drink alright. Austin seemed slightly horrified by that idea. "Will that be a problem, Ally?"

Ally was star struck by their presence. She stood next to a really tall and built brunette who was grinning at her, up and down.

"Psh. No," Ally slurred as she gripped his wrist and pulled him towards the makeup room with the other guys following.

"Now that that's taken care of, let's begin!" Dez announced as the camera started rolling and Trish played the track. Austin did his favorite move called the pin drop and as the song transitioned into the chorus he flipped off the walls, causing Dez to call cut. "Cut!" Everything stopped. "That was perfect, but let's do it a couple of more times."

Austin repeated the same actions and dance steps as before. "Again!" Dez commanded. Once again, same flip and everything. "Again." Repeat. "Again!" Repeated but with a little more sweat. "Again!"

"How many shots does it take to make it perfect. You're the film editor, make it look perfect!" Austin suggested as Dez rolled his eyes and called Ally.

"Are my blood thirsty models ready?" Dez called out. One by one they entered the room, looking frightening as ever. Austin seemed quite afraid as for Dez who was intrigued. "Not bad Ally."

"Thanks," Ally walked in with face paint and makeup smeared across her arms and clothes. She wanted to wipe the sweat from her face and used her shirt, causing her face to become a mixture of green and gray.

"How'd you finish this so fast?" Austin asked, quite impressed.

"I don't know," Ally said, chugging down more of the energy drink.

"And….Action!" Dez shouted as Trish played the track and they slowly made their way towards Austin, frightening him a little. He stopped lip synching the lyrics and screeched once they were all up against him. "Cut!"

Austin's head bobbed out of the pile of zombie models.

"Ally, do something!" Austin commanded as she kept chugging on the drink. "That's it!" He pushed his way through the crowd and wrestled Ally for the bottle. "Give me the bottle!"

"No!" And just as Ally let Austin have it, his arms flung backwards, causing the drink to splattered all over the actors and the studio walls. Everyone's jaw dropped as the drink slowly trailed down the green walls.

"What did you do?" Trish seemed furious! Obviously they would never be allowed to use this studio once the manager came back.

"I wasn't finished with that!" Ally whined as she kept a death glare on Austin.

"It's not a permanent stain, is it Dez?" Austin asked, backing up slowly as Ally crept towards him.

"Definitely," Dez answered while looking at the footage, completely ignoring what was happening. Austin squealed as his back hit a wall and Ally got closer. He lifted his arms and his left leg in defense.

"We have to clean this up before Walter gets back!" Trish demanded as one of the guy models got a wet towel and slapped it on the wall.

"That helps, right?"

Trish face palmed as she walked over to Dez with an agitated expression.

"What do you suggest we do Mr. Director?" Trish sarcastically asked.

"It doesn't matter, as long as we complete the video and send it to Jimmy. Now get into places! Ally!" Dez caught Ally's attention, keeping her from strangling Austin. "Get Austin dressed in a new outfit."

Ally glanced back at Austin who was wide eyed like a deer in headlights. She smirked then tugged him to the dressing room by his ear. Once he changed, he wore an outfit including faded black jeans with a chain dangling by his side and a ocean blue shirt accompanied by a gray jacket.

Austin moon walked out of the dressing room and spun on his heel, finishing his dance. Dez examined the outfit.

"Such a perfect outfit to be ruined," Dez commented.

"Ruined?" Austin frowned. This was probably his most favorite outfit he had ever worn.

"The last shot of the day is the ash scene, remember? Your going to finish it off by strumming the guitar and then I have little ash canons set up in front of the screen to explode at the last second," Dez explained with a ton of hand gestures.

"Why not end it with something more safe that wont ruin a good outfit, like confetti?" Austin asked. Seriously, he liked this outfit.

"That is not my vision!" Dez screeched as he paced back to the camera. "Just stand in front of the screen."

Austin sighed as Ally handed him his guitar and strummed it on cue, followed by a huge burst of eye in his face, causing his vision to blur and his outfit drenched in black. Way worse than Trish's face had looked.

"Dude, I cant see!" Austin shouted as his eyes began to sting every inch he tried opening them. He lost balance as he began slipping backwards until he ran into the wall, making the back of his jacket smeared with the energy drink. Ally helped him slip the jacket off as Trish stood on the side lines at the snack table.

"These croissants are the , I'm not even joking," Trish said as she shoved one into her mouth one after the other. Ally abandoned Austin as she went over to the table.

"Really? The ? They cant be that-"

Trish shoved one into Ally's mouth and she instantly fell in love. They snacked until there was nothing left. Dez was focused on his video camera, Ally and Trish were enjoying there Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner and Austin was passed out from all that has happened today.

Dez checked his watch and found out it was 10.

"Time to wrap it up guys, Walter's going to be here any second," It went silent as everyone froze and slowly turned to Dez.

"It cant be 10, we have so much mess to clean up," Trish spoke as she kept licking the cheese off her fingers.

"You should have thought of that before snacking. Now, I'm pretty sure I put more ash in that canister than what exploded," Dez kneeled in front of the mini cannon, checking to see how much ash was left in it, but before he could blink, the remains of the ash blew up in his face, causing him to flop to the floor and pass out.

"Dez!" Trish ran to Dez's aid. "What are we gonna-"

Everyone froze as Walter walked in, gazing around the room then making direct eye contact with Trish.

"Trish!" Walter exclaimed as Austin and Ally snuck quietly out of the room, along with the 6 models. She was left alone with a passed out Dez and a studio owner who looked much like a guy who owned an antique store she worked at.

"Oh come on!" Trish shouted in the abandoned room.

* * *

They had finally made it down the last flight of stairs when the models passed them up and Austin and Ally were left alone. Ally had been chuckling while Austin observed her craziness.

"How much of that energy drink did you consume?" Austin asked with a teasing attitude.

"I have no idea, but my stomach really hurts and laughing seems to be the only way to keep me from puking right now," Ally forced herself to laugh and in the process she ended up genuinely laughing. "Please say something funny."

"Let's see," Austin had to think. Anything he thought was hysterical, she found immature. And she likes really lame things. Got it! "Three tomatoes are walking down the street. Papa tomato, mamma tomato, and a little baby tomato. Baby tomato starts lagging behind. Poppa tomato gets angry, goes over to the baby tomato, and smooshes him... and says, "Catch up"."

It took 3 seconds for Ally to end up from standing perfectly straight, to kneeling against the stair rail in silent laughter. Austin chuckled his high pitched, yet adorable, laugh that tied knots in Ally's stomach. Austin thought to himself that maybe it _was _possible to laugh to death.

"Oh my god!" Ally shouted as she kept silently laughing, only making Austin begin to laugh even louder and harder. He gripped her by the waist to help support her stance, but the more he laughed, the more he lost balance.

They were inches from the door when they both entered a delirious state of mind and leaned against the door, causing it to swing open and Austin gripping Ally before they hit the concrete. They're giggling stopped as they entered reality and Austin ended up scraping his arm a bit.

"Are you okay?" Ally asked sincerely, but Austin wasn't wanting to enter reality just yet.

"You know they say that one out of four people are mentally unbalanced. So let's see," Austin enjoyed this moment with Ally, especially since they were still laying on the concrete together and she rested her head on his biceps. "Trish, yes. You, sure. Now it's between me and Dez. I think I'm okay."

Ally giggled into the crook of his neck, sending vibrations along his skin, making him grin from ear to ear. It felt like something clicked. In this moment. Right here. Right now. More in Austin than Ally who was still hyped up on the energy drink. No matter how cheesy it sounded in his mind. Him and Ally together, felt right. It's not how it's supposed to be right now, but he sure wished it was.

"Austin?" That high familiar voice that was pain to Ally's ears but a warning sign to Austin's. They both shot up from the ground and brushed off their clothes, making it look like nothing happened. Even though nothing really _did _happen.

"Hey, Kira! Ally wasn't feeling well, so I tried helping her walk, but we fell, as you could see," Austin jumbled words together and even though it was true, it sounded like he was lying.

"Well it looks like she feels all better now," Kira glared at Ally who tried making little to no eye contact.

"Go have fun on your date, I'll go check on Dez and Trish," Ally told Austin as she turned to the glass double doors.

"Can you handle it?" Austin asked sincerely, not knowing if she was going to lose it.

"I'm fine," Ally simply answered as she disappeared. She kind of liked the idea of how Austin treated her like a girlfriend even though they're not dating.

After Ally left, Austin stood there with a confused girlfriend. He shrugged and fake laughed.

"Want to play some Bottle Toss?" He tried pulling off the innocent act, but she stood like a statue and glared.

"I'll win you another panda," Still trying to convince her and it didn't work.

* * *

"Ahhh!" Dez screamed as he finally woke up from when he passed out. Trish eventually grew hungry so she plopped him on a seat in the food court and got pancakes from Minis. Which is why he had a pancake sticking to his cheek.

"I had a nightmare where I fainted because a canon shot at my face and Austin smacked me in the face with a pan-" He felt his cheek and ripped off the pancake, gazing at it in horror. "AHHH! It's happening!"

"Sit your cheeks down and enjoy a pancake! It was a dream smart one. You actually did pass out and guess what. We cant use that studio anymore and it's all because your stupid energy drink," Trish summarized as Ally walked up to their table. "And her." Trish pointed out.

"Now what did I do?" Ally complained, something had to be her fault every second of her life.

"Actually, it's all our fault. We tried making this Team Austin thing work, but it doesn't feel the same anymore. We've all changed somehow, except for Dez," Trish said as Dez took offense and frowned.

"Don't say that! It didn't work, because we're not ready. If we want to shoot a successful video, we should have went to Jimmy for help, not some bald guy with no life and spends his time at a spa!" Ally stated as she rose from the chair.

"How dare you criticize Walter! He was my friend!" Trish spoke in rage as she also stood up.

"For like a minute!" Ally exclaimed as Dez seemed scared and hid his face with a pancake. "You know whose fault it is? Kira!" Trish and Dez knew that Ally would erupt sooner or later about the fact that Austin has a girlfriend. "Ever since she came into the picture, everything's been wrong! The song is wrong, the outfits are wrong, the props are wrong! But _we _are not!" Ally pounded her fist on the table before marching off towards Sonic Boom. Trish and Dez grew silent before Trish spoke up.

"Well Plan B didn't work, got any other ideas?"

* * *

**Yay Update! I hope you guyes enjoyed, yet, another weird chapter of this story! I actually was going to end it where Dez got covered in ash, but the ideas kept coming so it took longer to type. Update next week. Please Comment!**

_**There's no way I could make it without you guys!**_


	8. Apologies & Non-Accepting

**3rd Person**

"You promise?"

"I promise on all the pancakes in the world!" Austin leaned in a gripped Kira's hands, caressing her knuckles lightly. "Now, can we move on?"

Kira nodded, not believing him, but wanted to show him her idea for a new song.

"Dangit! I told Dez to take my guitar back to the practice room," Austin sighed.

"It's fine, I brought mine," Kira pulled her guitar out from behind the seat and placed it in her lap.

"I'm not sure about the lyrics yet, but I think I have the tune down," Kira started to strum the guitar and a melody instantly caught Austin's attention. The tune seemed slightly familiar the more Kira strummed and hummed along. Austin bobbed his head to the beat and began humming along with her.

"I do have one idea for the lyrics," Kira mentioned as she strummed a chord and sung, "I was enchanted to meet you."

Austin smiled, caught up in her eyes, forgetting the fact that he heard those words before, but they didn't escape from Kira's lips. "I approve of those lyrics," Austin giggled out when he leaned in a little closer.

"I knew you would, they're written for a special somebody," Kira added.

"Who?" Austin got defensive for a second as he sat up straight.

"You, Austin," Kira smiled, luring Austin in for a kiss. Her thick, long eyelashes fluttered as her face inched towards his and Austin tilted his head as there lips met. Once they touched, it seemed like an jolt of electricity shot through both of them, causing them to spaz out in the chairs.

They awkwardly laughed it off as Kira thought negatively of it and Austin was trying to find a way to describe it. It sure wasn't like the kiss he shared with Ally.

"I think I left something at the Sonic Boom, I better get it before we head off to the movies," Austin was already out of his chair, shuffling backwards on his converse. Kira was about to butt in, but he sprinted faster then she could blink.

He saw the double doors and saw Ally's figure behind the counter.

"Ally!" Austin exclaimed as he ran towards the door and slammed into the glass. Ally jumped, startled, as she ran to his aid. He shot back up to his feet and opened the door.

"I need your help," Austin spoke as Ally strolled back behind the counter, taking cash from a customer and putting it in the register.

"Let me guess, Kira wants you to go to her house to meet her family?" Ally guessed.

"We kissed."

Her finger jammed into a button and caused the cash to fly out. It wasn't her place to tell him how much she hated him for telling her that, but at the same time, they are best friends.

Dez and Trish had entered the opposite side door and saw Austin pleading and Ally as if she was about to smack someone. So they crept closer, but his behind instruments.

"I don't know if I can help you with that," Ally faced him from across the counter and placed her hands atop it.

Without warning, Austin gripped her back and tugged her from across the counter into a kiss. This would help him decide what the difference was between his kiss with Kira and the kiss with Ally. It was obvious what the difference was. Kira's was an electric shock that caused him to freak out and take warning. With Ally, it seemed like kissing her was the only option in the world.

Dez and Trish dropped there jaws as they took in the sight. They quietly high fived each other then dunked behind the trombone incase someone heard or saw them.

Ally pulled away as she caught her breath. "What is wrong with you?"

"I-I-," Austin stuttered, how could this have gotten any more awkward. "I don't know. I wanted to see what the difference was between the kiss I had with you and Kira"

"Maybe you should be telling that to your girlfriend," Ally grew agitated with Austin's little game, it's either her or Kira and right now she felt as if he didn't deserve neither.

"Tell his girlfriend what?" Kira walked in casually as Austin was freaking out on the inside, glaring at Ally for help.

"Tell you that," Ally glanced at Austin who seemed hopeless. If Ally said anything about what had just happened, things would blow out of proportion. "Tell you that, he has a surprise for you instead of going to some cheesy movie that wont be in theatres for more than a week."

Austin sighed lightly as a grin pulled up on his face. Kira couldn't see it, but Austin's hand lightly touched Ally's finger tips on the counter.

"Well, I gotta go! It's my lunch break." Ally was completely ignored.

"Aww, Austin!" Kira ran up to him, wrapped her arms around his torso and squeezed him to death. He smiled then realized that the presence of Ally's finger tips were gone. He glanced at the staircase to see Ally grinning for a second. His facial expression was apologetic, but that didn't mean anything to Ally anymore.

Since Ally was halfway to the practice room and Austin and Kira were distracted, this was the only moment that Trish and Dez could sneak out without being noticed.

Step by step, Ally marched to the practice room, leaving the 2 of them alone. It seemed as if everyone had this disgust towards Austin ever since he started dating Kira. Dez even has a Team Ally shirt and wears it around school so that he could make Austin feel bad about it.

"How about we go to the mall fountain and finish working on that song of yours?" Austin tried pulling off the happy card, and thankfully Kira was oblivious.

"Sure, I might have a few other ideas in mind. Oh, wait! I left my guitar in the food court, I'll be right back," Kira dashed out of Sonic Boom as Austin stood there, deciding whether he should say something or just leave. Thankfully, he just stood there as ally ended up coming back downstairs.

"Either you leave or make me wait until you do so that I can close up shop," Ally flung the key around on her index finger as she kept her distance from Austin. He wasn't one for personal space. He strolled behind the counter and planted himself to wear Ally couldn't run off again.

"Wait," Austin took in Ally's hand and caressed it softly. "I'm sorry. And I know you must hate me right now, because I'm putting you in an awkward spot."

"Duh! How else is a girl supposed to react when your friendship is so bipolar that your best friend kisses you then act like nothing happens," Ally had the right complain as she shoved Austin out of her way and made her way towards the stairs again.

"Something did happen," Austin blurted in the silence. Ally stopped her tracks and angled herself to see Austin by the foot of the staircase. "I just don't know how to explain it."

It's as if time froze and they got lost into each others eyes. Unfortunately, Kira had to break the moment. When she entered, she felt out of place as if something had happened that she didn't know about.

"Everything alright?" Kira asked as they still kept locked eyes.

"I hope so," Austin mumbled as he turned on his heel and walked up to Kira, linking an arm around her waist and leaving the store. Ally seriously needed a therapist after everything she had been through. She marched up the steps, into the practice room and flopped onto the couch, staining the pillows with wasted tears. The remote to her boom box were on the side table next to her and once she pressed play, Taylor Swift's 'Better Than Revenge' began playing. It took half the song for Ally to realize who she was dealing with. If Kira is such a great actress in her relationship with Austin, the only move Ally could play was to upstage her.

All she had the strength for, was to get up and cross the room. Once she met up with the wall, her index fingers slid across 6 blank spaces on the calendar.

Ally had stepped away from the wall and realized that Dez had brought up Austin's guitar earlier and put it in the closet. A smirk flashed on her face as the adrenaline pumped in her veins. How hard could it be to learn one song on guitar in 6 days.

Harder than you think.

* * *

**I MET R5 OVER THE WEEKEND AND CAN I JUST SAY THEY ARE THE MOST AMAZING PEOPLE ON THIS PLANET! Anyways, :) Update next week. I will be ending this story in a couple of weeks because i'm working on two other ones that i think are more well written and in detail and I cant wait for my first Ross Lynch Love story!**

_**There's no way I could make it without you guys!**_


	9. The Laws of Forgiving & Jaws Breaking

**A/N** Sorry for the wait! Just got back from vacation and their are already rumours swirling over Auslly in new episodes of Austin and Ally, cant wait! Here's some Auslly for those who cant wait ;)

* * *

5 days and counting till Ally's plan was activated and Kira suffered complete embarrassment. Ally didn't really like the fact that she had started turning into the complete opposite of what she was. She was more feisty, rebellious, non-tolerant and this had been the first time in years she yelled into someone's face. Hopefully, it would be worth it in the end and could return to her old self. The one that was reserved, innocent and more calm.

She had woken from the sound of her raging alarm clock that Monday morning, rising early to start her shift at the Sonic Boom then planned on returning to her song writing as usual. She felt good about this song, sure it was deep and personal to her, but if Austin had the chance to hear it, she'd do anything.

Her pen scribbled all over the worn out paper as new lyrics constantly swarmed her mind. Trish had arrived to interrupt her thoughts and get the dish on what happened between her and Austin the previous night.

"Are you okay?" Trish asked sincerely.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be," Ally didn't expect Trish to know anything about yesterday, she never mentioned it to anyone.

"Austin told Dez, who told me, that you two got in another argument yesterday," Trish explained as Ally strolled around the counter and sat on the edge of the piano bench.

"Can he keep anything to himself?" Ally complained as she faced the piano keys and her fingers began to run up and down them.

"Well I know you can, since you still haven't showed me any part of your new song. Also, you texted me last night about some plan you've created to make things go back to the way they were and I've yet to hear one detail of it," Trish blurted as Ally was listening, but not really focusing.

"I'm sorry, Trish. You're right, I'm just under so much pressure about everything," Ally sighed as she turned to face Trish who had sprung onto the top of the counter.

"I know. After getting Austin's music video canceled since we trashed the place, he's been giving me a cold shoulder. It's like he's never satisfied with anything we do for him," And as Trish spoke, the old Ally came into picture and realized why that was.

"Maybe its because he thinks we're not satisfied with him," Ally stated as Trish's eyebrows curved. "Think about it, we've spent these last couple of weeks tormenting and blaming him for being with someone who he wants to be with."

"Don't forget that she's a twofaced liar!" Trish added.

"I know, but, it's the choices he makes that he learns from. And if he doesn't listen to us and it takes complete humiliation for him to realize that she's been the bad guy all along, then there's nothing we can do about it," Ally concluded as she ran back behind the counter to help a customer with their purchase.

"Well I'm gonna stop by the food court. I'll bring back a smoothie for you," Trish walked backwards towards the door.

"Strawberry Banana," Ally insured as Trish nodded and leaned back into the door as Austin was about to open it. The glass slammed into his face and felt his lips and nose smear into it before collapsing onto the concrete.

Ally and Trish ran outside to his aid by throwing his arms over their shoulders and pulling him inside.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Trish asked, anxious for a reply that he was fine.

"I think so, but my jaw feels pretty out of shape," Austin gripped his jaw and tried moving it like normal. His words were jumbled together and had a bit of a lisp. Ally glanced rapidly around the store to make sure no one was inside.

"Trish, go get some ice and a smoothie for Austin. I'll take him up to the practice room and could you change the open sign to closed?" Ally thought quickly as she attempted to tug Austin along with her up the steps, apparently his ankle wasn't in perfect shape either.

"Sure," Trish evacuated the store and dashed to the food court to retrieve ice and a smoothie from Mini's.

Once they reached the practice room, she carefully placed Austin on the small couch in the corner and ran towards the fridge to get out some ice. She held a plastic bag full of ice and wrapped a towel around it while strolling back to Austin.

"There you go," Ally sweetly whispered as she sat on the chair next to the couch, gently placing the bag against his chin. She dabbed it every couple of seconds to keep his chin from getting to cold. Austin was silent and held this innocent and longing look on his face the whole time she helped him.

"You deserve to yell, scream and blame me for everything, but since your hurt, I don't want you to say one word. But, I need to," Ally let Austin hold it against his cheek as she slightly leaned in closer to speak.

"I am incredibly sorry, Austin. Over the past couple of weeks, things have been blown out of proportion over nothing but a girl. A girl you very much like," Ally tried holding back the jealousy in her voice. "A girl you deserve to date without our permission."

It was kind of hard to decipher what Austin was thinking, especially with a bag of ice covering half of his face, only seeing the view of his deep chestnut eyes that were glaring right at hers.

"Dating Kira is your choice, not ours," Ally rubbed her hands along her jeans from the nervous tension building in her stomach. "Nothing you do is our choice and I feel like we've been putting so much pressure on you about everything when clearly, we are just as guilty as anyone. I just miss us."

Oh no. The old Ally was definitely returning. The water in her eyes was building up like a sink about to overflow.

"You're my best friend," Ally gripped his hand softly and it only took seconds for Austin to grip harder. She took the ends of his bangs and adjusted them across his forehead while a streak of a tear traced down her cheek. "I miss your childish personality, the impressive dances, the comments you'd make on almost everything." The knuckles of her fingers then brushed down the side of his swollen cheek. "You always had something to say."

Austin kept the same look in his eyes. Guilt with a mixture of sadness and longing. Ally's eye lashes fluttered to often to keep a straight glance with him.

"I said not to talk, but I need to know if you forgive me," Ally said as he slowly nodded back. She then smiled and let out a relieved sigh, causing her to break into more tears. She tried making sure the view of her face was barely visible to Austin, she wasn't the one to cry in public, but she needed to. She knew how tears felt. They were like a little ball slowly rolling down your cheek leaving a trail of every memory. What she felt on her right cheek didn't feel that way. Her eyes fluttered open to see Austin sticking out his thumb and wiping under Ally's eye. His hand wasn't shaking, so she assumed that his arm control was perfectly fine.

"Thank you," She finally looked up and their eyes finally locked, causing them to fall into a silent trance. Ally hesitated, but she rose from the chair and slid onto the couch with him, wrapping her left around his torso and hiding her face in his shoulder. Austin dropped his hand and the bag of ice rested on his leg. Austin didn't move his face because of the pain, but when he finally did, his lips pursed against Ally's forehead.

This was it. This is how she wanted it to be. How it should be. No Kira, no music, no Trish or Dez, just the 2 of them. Ally swore she would fall asleep, considering how comfortable his biceps were.

"You've got to be kidding me," A voice interrupted them and caused Ally's eyes to shoot open. Force of habit.

"Why didn't you tell me you already had ice?" Trish marched closer to them with a tray of smoothies and a pack of ice. Austin and Ally thought it was Kira at first, but thankfully it was Trish, being Trish. "I spent 10 minutes arguing with the Mini's guy over the price of how much an ice pack cost. I swear, our society has lost it!" Trish sipped her smoothie while placing her ice pack in the freezer and handed out smoothies.

"A strawberry banana for Ally and a Blueberry for Austin," Trish handed them out as they both were dying of thirst, especially Austin. "So what were you guys talking about?" Trish asked as Austin glanced at Ally.

"How excited I am that Austin will be performing with Kira on Saturday," Ally lied about two things. The topic they discussed and her feelings.

Trish nodded casually as she went to the fridge to get something and Ally stared at the ground, deep in thought, oblivious to the fact that Austin was gazing right her. His hand hovered towards hers and locked fingers. She smiled then finally met his gaze.

This is how it _has _to be.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter is back to buisness with Trish and Dez and are ready to activate their own plan! Follow me on Twitter **_ NayNayZachary_** and i'll answer question if you want anything cleared up and i have an instagram **_jahnenikkyzachary_** ! I'm still reliving the moment when i hugged Ross Lynch so i'm dying to write the last chapter with a bunch of detail on his hugs. A couple of chapters left and it will be the release of a already completed fic i wrote on vacation! Please comment!**

_**There's no way I could make it without you guys!**_


	10. Constant Misses & Stolen Kisses

**A/N** Sorry for the wait! To inform readers this chapter gets a little more intense than it has and its not to descriptive but just wanted to clear that!

* * *

**Austin POV**

I have a few days before the big performance an Kira isn't pulling through like I hoped she would. She has a hard time trying to sing while strumming the guitar. My jaw wasn't broken but fractured but it feels a bit better now. Good enough to perform in front of a crowd of a thousand people. My team of backup dancers have been practicing Radioactive non stop and I only got to practice in my room on the downtime I had. Trish is scheduling everything with the manager at the Pier while Dez was getting all the props ready. As for Ally, she's a mystery. We haven't talked much since the whole jaw incident but I'm secretly hoping she comes to the concert.

"Did you miss me?" Kira locked her arms around my neck as I sat uncomfortably in the food court chair.

"Couldn't go a second without thinking about you," I lied hoping my tone of voice didn't expose it.

"I am officially set for the concert!" Kira exclaimed as a ray of hope seeped into Austin's heart.

"You learned the song?" I grew anxious maybe it wouldn't _all _be ruined.

"Yep. Almost done with almost half of it."

Never mind. I kept glancing towards the sonic boom doors, hoping ally would open them and come to the rescue.

"Kira, this supposed to be a duet. I'm proud you wrote your first song, but what good is it if you can't even perform it?" I was agitated and needed one of Ally's awesome neck massages.

"Don't worry, I'll go work on it if it makes you feel any better. Don't miss me," Kira spoke as she strolled off.

Oh promise me...I won't.

I couldn't stand it. I had to see her, even if it meant breaking into there I was going to. I walked into sonic boom spotting her petite figure behind the counter.

With confidence I walked behind the counter, gripped her wrist and dragged her up the stairs.

"What are you doing? My shifts not over," Ally asked and I refused to answer. We entered the practice room and immediately shut the door. Her face was filled with curiosity, especially when I inched towards her. Instead I brushed past her to sit on the chair.

"Work your magic," I spoke with my eyes closed and head tilted back.

"You made me leave my shift so I could give you a back massage?" She asked as I eyes rolled to the back of her head and began to dig her fingers into my neck. I felt as if I entered heaven.

"Let me guess, Kira's not the rock star you bargained for?" Ally successfully guessed.

"She could be better," I admitted as the knot in my neck slowly disappeared. "She's no Ally Dawson I can tell you that."

Ally got distracted from that statement and stepped back. I felt the empty presence on my neck and turned to see her shying away.

"Except for the whole stage fright thing, obviously." I rose from the chair and met the position in front of Ally where we could barely keep our skin from touching. The air was filled with awkwardness and silence until I inched closer and pulled Ally into my chest, my arms engulfing her so I knew she wouldn't leave. All she did was sink the side of her face into my chest and wrap her arms around my waist. My chin rested on her hair that had that familiar scent of sweetness like cotton candy and fruity like strawberries.

"Don't let go yet," I heard Ally mumble into my shirt that caused a part of my chest to slightly tickle.

"I wasn't going to," I replied as we both stood in each others arms and something had caught my eye. There was a sheet of paper on the piano with familiar lyrics written down...the same ones Kira claimed she had written.

"You okay?" Ally looked up at me with her innocent hazelnut eyes and I lost train of thought.

"You're still coming to the Bayou concert ,right?" I asked with our bodies separated but our arms still grasping eachother tightly.

"Of course, I don't wanna miss your first summer gig!" Ally replied as I faked a smile and backed away.

"Great! Well I have to finish practicing with Kira. Maybe we can hang out later?" I shouldn't have asked knowing Kira was probably going to ask me to go to yoga with her again. But what I found out was way more important than stretching in tight pants.

"Well, Trish and I were going to watch a movie in the practice room later, you could ask Dez to come along too."

"Sure, bye babe!" I walked out of the practice room and half way down the stairs till i realized what he had just told her. My heart rate increased as I dashed back into the practice room, finding her on the piano bench."I DIDN'T MEAN THAT LAST THING I SAID!" I marched up to her with a concerned tone as she simply gazed up with a smirk.

"Oh really?" She teased as I slid onto the bench with her.

"Yes! Forget that I even came here just pleeeeeeaase-" I felt pressure on my lip from Ally's finger.

"My lips are sealed." She glared at me as I focused on her pink and perfect lips that I so much craved for. God she was driving me stir crazy and I hated the fact I was a hormonal teenager.

"Kiss me," I blurted without even thinking.

"What?" Ally was getting defensive again.

"Please I need you to! That's all I keep thinking about and it won't stop unless-" Ally jammed her lips into mine causing my body to slowly tilt back. I almost fell off until I planted my feet and gripped her waist, causing her to fly off the piano bench and onto the piano itself. Our lips were in this frantic craze as they repeatedly rubbed together. Once she was lying down across the top of the piano I attempted to climb on top so I could have full control. It was a small space but our bodies were close enough to become one person. Our lips separated as mine trailed down her neck leaving a glistening trail behind every kiss. Her nails dug into my back, causing a hole to rip open and expose my skin to the thin air. This wasn't like me and this definitely wasn't like her. I guess something just triggered this intriguing adrenaline in us.

"Austin," She mumbled as I sucked on her bottom lip in enjoyment. Not only was her scent sweet but her lips were even more enticing. My hands were trapped under her back and was tempted to pull down the sleeve of her shoulder. But on top of the piano wasn't the place or time. Not surprisingly, I fell off the piano, slamming into the floor while Ally quickly reacted and came to my aid...well that's what I thought she was doing. She ran to lock the door and lifted me from the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously as she backed me up against the wall. She never replied and began biting my neck while her hands trailed my chest. My right hand gripped the leg that was slowly wrapping around me. Screw her short skirts, they made it to hand crept up the side of her thigh as she completely wrapped herself around me and was my job to support her. I walked towards the couch and set her down before I piled her. Our tongues attacked eachother without warning ad it was definitely satisfying.

"Stop...stop!" Ally whined as I leaned back and saw the sweat glistening on her forehead.

"We can't do this." Ally stated.

"That's what they all say until they realize they're deeply in love and end up happily ever after," I informed as I rested on my elbows and saw her innocent eyes glaring into mine.

"So you do?" She asked as I grew confused. I don't remember asking a question.

"Do I what?" I asked.

"Love me?" Ally mumbled as she rested under me. My mouth grew dry trying to figure out what to say. I didn't know if I did or if I was just falling for her. I don't really know how love actually feels.

"I mean...I guess...Look Ally you're one of my best friends-" before I even finished she pushed me off and brushed off her skirt.

"This is sick! Don't you have some where to be, like with your girlfriend?" Ally screamed as I tried to stay balanced on both of my feet.

"You can't go and attack my lips to death then blame it all on me?" Seriously it wasn't fair.

"Just get out!" She pointed to the door as I weakly trudged towards the door. "I'll see you Saturday but till then, don't expect any friendship from me," Ally spoke as she slammed the door in my face.

The thing about women, they're seductive yet dangerous as hell.

* * *

I have the next 2 chapters ready to go! They should be up before the week ends but for now...how bout that Auslly? Only 3 chapters left then the Epilogue! Please Comment!

_**There's no way I could make it without you guys!**_


	11. Movies & Mishaps

**A/N **SORRY MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND I PROMISED CHAPTERS SO I DECIDED TO COMBINE THEM INTO A LONGER ONE! Enjoy!

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Not even a cheesy romantic vampire romance movie could take my mind off of what had occurred hours before. I was really falling for Austin and its not a good place to be. Who am I kidding? I've always liked Austin. Something about the way he couldn't say he loved me, meant that all of this, all of us, wasn't supposed to happen in the first place!

"Ally…ALLY!" Trish's voice pulled me into reality. I jumped in my spot on the couch and sighed. I really needed a break from life. "Are you okay? I saw you staring off into space and you didn't even laugh when Jacob told Edward he was hotter than him," Trish informed as I lightly giggled and thought about telling her about what happened today, in this room…..on this couch.

"I need to tell you something-" I stopped speaking as my eyes grew wide at the sight of Dez and Austin shutting the door and joining us on the couch. Obviously, Austin sat next to me while Trish and Dez fangirled throughout the movie. You could feel the awkwardness in the air. We were stiff and silent and didn't even share the popcorn.

The movie had ended and I eagerly shot up from the couch to turn the DVD Player off.

"Well, movie's done! They can go home now!" I said as they all gave me confused looks.

"But we just got here!" Dez whined as he pouted his lips.

"C'mon, Ally? One more movie _then _boys out? Trish asked as I glanced my eyes towards Austin, who was shifting uncomfortably on the sofa.

"Fine," I only agreed because Trish asked. "What movie?"

"Zaliens!" Trish and Dez exclaimed at the same time as Austin seemed slightly startled.

"But not the 6th one! That one was just an embarrassment to the series," Dez informed as I looked through Trish's DVD bag and found all of the Zalien cases.

"Is 'Zaliens 8 My Brains' okay?" I asked, flashing the case cover to the three of them and all of them nodding in agreement. Yay! Now there's 2 things I wont enjoy. Watching Zaliens while sitting next to Austin.

We were 4 minutes into the movie and Austin had began to get tired. He repeatedly yawned which then made me yawn then dozed off until something exciting happened. What if he fell asleep on my shoulder? Then what if I fell asleep on his shoulder? WHAT IF WE ALL FELL ASLEEP AND DIDN'T WAKE UP TILL TOMORROW?

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed as I rose from the couch in horror. Dez and Trish spilled the popcorn everywhere and the silver container ended up on Dez's head. "I meant…_I'll _go get us some more popcorn!" Ahhh…..I'll…..sound similar enough. I grabbed the container off of his head and disappeared from the room.

I tapped the heel of my foot repeatedly as I watched the numbers on the microwave decrease. It beeped and I cautiously took the scorching bag out and shut the door. I turned to see Austin's figure and shrieked, causing me to accidentally popping the bag open and having all the steam hit his face.

"I guess I deserved that," He admitted as he fanned his face. I walked around him to the kitchen counter to pour the popcorn into the bowl. It still felt weird having him in my house even if it connected to Sonic Boom. He didn't come here much unless it was for a party or when we wanted to watch a movie on Netflix.

"You deserve many things after what you've been doing for the past couple of weeks. I'm surprised I haven't slapped you yet," I admitted as I leaned against the counter, casually eating popcorn.

"Go ahead. Do it," Austin said as he leaned in. I put the bowl on the counter and thought I could actually do this.

"You really want me to do it?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Uh-huh. Right there," Austin tapped his right cheek. I'm pretty sure he was convinced I couldn't do it…..he was probably right.

"It's gonna hurt," I informed as I got my wrist ready. He was smiling to himself as Dez walked into the kitchen and my hand slapped Austin's face…like a wimp. It wasn't even considered a slap, more like I stroked his cheek.

"You take that crap outside," Dez strolled up to us as Austin laughed and returned to his regular posture.

"That was a good one, Ally. I think its gonna leave a mark," Austin spoke sarcastically as I mocked him and took the bowl of popcorn back into the practice room. They followed behind me and Dez told on us.

"You missed it Trish! Ally was about to beat up Austin!" Dez shouted.

"Please, Ally couldn't beat me up. I got a face of steel," Austin stroked his cheek with a grin as I couldn't help but smile.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE SUPERMAN?" Dez shouted as Trish slowly patted his shoulder.

"Just stop speaking, Dez" Trish said.

We continued the movie but you could say it was somewhat less awkward. I got bored so I began to throw popcorn and try catching it in my mouth. I missed the first three times then finally caught one. Austin reached into the bowl with a smirk and held the piece of popcorn in front of his face before throwing it and catching it perfectly. It made the crunch sound too!

He threw several pieces in the air and caught all of them, until I decided to mess up his technique. He threw a piece in the air and I leaned into his side and snatched it in my mouth.

I had a satisfied smirk as I chewed on the popcorn and saw him grinning at me in my peripheral vision.

"Oh, did you want a piece?" I teased as he smiled and we shared the bowl for another half hour before Dez and Trish finally fell asleep and Austin began to. He rested his head on Trish's shoulder as I rose to turn the film off since I was the only one awake. I turned it onto regular cable and sat in the darkness watching The Fosters.

Austin had shifted in his sleep and decided to rest his head in the crook of my neck. I sat, stunned, not knowing how to react or know what to do. I lowered the volume on the television and carefully lifted his head and shifted him back onto Trish's shoulder.

Within several seconds he returned to shoulder and I glanced down at him, spotting a grin sneak up to his lips.

That sneaky bastard.

"You're not asleep are you?" I asked in the silence.

"Nope."

I grinned to myself then returned my attention to the screen.

"Are Trish and Dez awake?" He mumbled quietly into my shoulder, making my skin lightly shiver. I glanced over at them and they seemed crashed.

"I believe so," I replied. Austin didn't speak for a couple of minutes and I enjoyed watching my favorite T.V couple have a dramatic conversation.

"I do."

It came out of nowhere and I didn't even think he spoke at first but he did.

"You what?" I asked. Again, he didn't speak for another minute and shifted his whole body and leaned into my side. His breath hit my skin every second as he exhaled. Curse tank tops! I turned the T.V off with the remote and sat in pitch darkness, trying to doze off like everyone else. I wasn't sure if I already entered a fictitious universe or if I was still in reality but I got a reply.

"Love you."

* * *

**TEHE! Will Ally return those words? Ill update soon as long as my computer doesnt go psycho! And big news! IM AUDITIONING FOR DISNEY! 3 more days and i get to perform for the prouducers! Ill write chapters while im gone! And credit to the scene of Ally slapping Austin and Dez's reaction to a show called Childrens Hospital! I saw it and knew i had to incorparate it somewhere! Please Comment!  
_There's no way I could make it without you guys!_**


	12. Cuddles & Curiosity

**A/N **Wont post for a couple days but when I get back, THE FINAL CHAPTERS ARE SET IN STONE!

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV **

3 days till the big performance and nothing was necessarily accomplished yet. Kira still didn't know how to multitask with strumming strings and singing, Austin's music had to be re-shot and they spent their time asleep on the sofa in the practice room.

Dez was curled in a ball and had the popcorn bowl on his head. Trish was leaning against Dez's back snoring like a hibernating bear in the winter. Austin and Ally were lying down long ways but bent there knees to leave room for Dez and Trish. Ally's face was buried within Austin's slightly unbuttoned plaid shirt. Her right hand was under her head while her right hand pressed lightly against Austin's chest and his arms trapped her in his embrace. Austin's chin rested on Ally's head and his light breathing made strands of hair move back in forth as if they were grass in wind.

The silver popcorn bowl fell of Dez's head and landed on the floor causing all of them to instantly wake. Each of them wiped the crust from their eyes and sat up. Austin barely woke up and ended up drifting back to sleep. Ally had a mini panic attack when she realized that everything she was afraid was going to happen…..ACTUALLY HAPPENED!

Trish and Dez glanced over at them with curious expressions.

"Well that's one way to sleep," Trish said.

"Oh c'mon! It was past midnight and we were tired and you two were taking up all the space!" I insisted as there expression showed that they didn't buy it.

"Uhuh…" Dez mumbled as he got up and picked up the bowl while exiting.

"Austin get up!" Ally sat up on her elbows as Austin still slept in the crook of her neck. She kind of liked the way he was all nestled with her, odd enough she felt like a huge teddy bear.

"You have fun trying to get him up. I'm gonna go to the food court to grab some breakfast from Minis," Trish informed as she was already halfway out the room.

Ally gave up and plopped back onto the sofa. Austin's arm extended across her stomach, but hung off the side of the couch. His face was buried in her neck and Ally swore her neck was going to start sweating if he didn't stop breathing on it.

Ally shifted under his grasp and faced him. She had to admit that he looked adorable when he slept, especially when his long lashes were shut against his perfectly tanned skin. Lightly, the tips of her fingers trailed along the edge of his face. And of course she couldn't help but play with his hair, it was like a field of gold…or blonde gold? She ruffled it up in the style he usually had it when he was trying to impress women. A smile crept up to his lips with his eyes still shut.

"You done using me as a Barbie doll?" He joked half awake. All he could sense was someone's touch and knew it was Ally.

Her stomach began to swirl when Austin's lashes fluttered open and flashed a smiled exposing his row of perfect whites. Shouldn't the roles be reversed? Usually the guy is falling for the girl but in this case its Ally cause obviously, Austin already fell.

Austin gripped Ally's waist and pulled her closer until their lips met. Ally didn't refuse, since she was dying to meet with his soft lips again. She wrapped her arms around his neck as hand puts pressure into her back and causing them to get closer.

Slowly, Ally slid her foot against Austin's leg and eventually crossed hers with his. The romance was put aside when he found her tickle spot, behind her neck, and began to attack her.

"Ahahahahaha, STOP IT!" She screamed in laughter as they fell off the couch. That didn't stop him from tickling her to death. "Austin!" Ally whined as Austin pinned her arms to the floor and tried to position himself in front of her.

"Ally," Austin mocked her tone as his face hovered over hers and smiled while gazing into each others eyes. It wasn't hard to understand that he was staring at her lips in thirst. Kira didn't cross his mind at all. She never did when he was with her.

"Guess who has mini-pancakes…." Trish entered the room to spot Austin pinning Ally to the floor. Once they heard her voice, he instantly rolled off her and had trouble standing up.

"Trish!" Ally shouted as she stood up and brushed off her pajama pants like nothing had happened.

"Exactly what did my eyes just see?" Trish asked with the same expression on her face, a mix between horror and confusion.

"I-I-I-," Austin stuttered.

"Austin…wouldn't wake up so I started tickling him to see if he'd get up!" Ally lied, hoping Austin would finish it off for her.

"I ended up freaking out and shoved us off the couch and then you walked in," Austin completed as Trish made an understanding face.

"Oh, well anyways! I got mini pancakes!" Trish held up the white container and Austin dashed towards her and snatched it from her. He plopped onto the couch while the two of them stood, glaring at him.

"Thanks for sharing, Austin," Ally sarcastically spoke as he shoved his face with pancakes.

"Want some?" He asked with a mouth full of pancakes. Trish and Ally looked away in disgust.

"What happened to Dez?" Austin asked.

"He went back home, I ran into him at minis," Trish stated.

* * *

~Trish and Dez at Minis~

"They're up to something! I just know it!" Trish paced back and forth while she waited for her order of pancakes. Dez sat on a lounge chair with his legs crossed and his index finger stroking his chin.

"I'm pretty sure they fell asleep that way on purpose…." Dez interjected.

Trish glared at him with her palms placed on her hips. "No DUH you idiot! The curiosity was getting to her. Maybe that's what Ally wanted to talk about last night before Dez and Austin came in!

"Dez….do you know what all this means?" Trish asked.

"No. But I have a feeling you're going to tell me," Dez informed.

"Austin and Ally….are dating!" Trish stated in the middle of the food court excitedly.

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves here! Why would I see her slapping him if they were 'dating'," Dez quoted with his index fingers.

"You're right," Trish said. Dez might have actually been right about something. "How about this? I'll hang out with Ally and you'll hang out with Austin for the afternoon and we'll try to get one of them to confess their love for each other."

They both nodded and headed in the opposite directions. Plan B ½ was set in motion.

* * *

**Wont update till i come back but for now...I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Its time for investigating in the next chapter. IM OFF TO MY DISNEY AUDITION! Please Comment!**

_**There's no way I could make it without you guys!**_


	13. Hearts Grilled & Secrets Spilled

**3****rd**** Person POV**

So Trish was sitting in the lounge chair, carefully observing Austin and Ally's actions. First they got into a huge argument over who had more pancakes-which Austin won- then Austin attacked Ally's plate with a gallon of syrup. You could say it was flirtatious, but it didn't prove anything. Trish and Dez once sat through four days of watching a show called Crime & Judgment. The evidence is just starting to slowly build.

"So Ally, since we didn't have our little girl's movie night yesterday, did you wanna hang out today?" Trish asked, trying to find a way to get Ally alone.

"I'm sorry Trish, but Austin needed me to help Kira this afternoon," Ally informed. Trish arched her eyebrows in a curious manner.

"Why? All she's ever done is make our lives miserable," Trish interjected.

"C'mon guys! Give it up with the sick, twisted games. If Kira was that indecent of a person, I'd be the first to know," Austin glanced at the both of them. Ally gazed at Austin with worry. She knows that what he said is false.

"I think Austin's right, Kira hasn't done anything devious. Just some minor things that all girls have cat fights over," Ally tried to take Austin's side, but her eyes shifted towards the left as she turned to face away from them which was a sign of disbelief and tried hiding her emotions.

"Oh, so you think that it's okay that Kira stole your song," Trish concluded as Ally froze knowing Austin was right next to her.

"_My_ Kira, stole _Ally's_ song? You're kidding…" He laughed it off until he turned to face Ally who looked disappointed. "Right?" She had never sensed such pain and hurt in his voice.

"_Whaaaaaat? _Kira a thief? A song thief? Psh, that's…Psh," Ally was probably the worst liar in history, she was getting better at it unfortunately, but her guard came down when it came to Austin.

His eyes gazed at her in disbelief and wanted nothing more than to tell him Kira was the perfect girl for him. Even though, she wasn't and Ally wouldn't want to.

"So Enchanted is your song?" Austin asked, coming to a realization. Ally glanced at Trish who was standing behind Austin, nodding as the signal to tell him the truth. She let out a deep breath and glanced back at Austin, who seemed anxious for an answer.

"No. Of course not! Enchanted? Psh, more like..NOT Enchanted," Ally needed to stop talking before she seemed even more guilty. Austin let out a sigh of relief.

"You had me worried for a second," Austin set the pancakes back in the fridge and headed towards the door. "Kira said she'll meet you at Champy's later. Is 4 okay?"

"Four is perfect!" Ally replied.

"Great! Thanks Ally, bye Trish!" Austin exited the door and out of the store, leaving Ally in a more puzzled position than before.

**~Scene shot with 2 different POV~**

"Trish….what do I do?" Ally was vulnerable and pacing around the practice room was the only way to settle her nerves.

"_Dez, what do I do?" Austin asked Dez as he circled the table many times and Dez tried building a French Fry tower on the table. _

"I mean, I had to lie to him! couldn't stand to see him get hurt! Especially if it came from me and not Kira!" Ally informed Trish, who was sitting on the piano bench like a therapist.

"_I could tell Ally was lying to me! She gives it away with her weird sentences that she mumbles when things don't make sense!….Dez can I tell you something?" And once Austin grabbed Dez's attention he sat down._

"Trish if I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anybody?" Ally asked Trish as she leaned in, dying to get the juicy gossip.

"_I kissed Ally!" Austin admitted to Dez and his jaw dropped, causing the nerves in Austin to build again. _

"I like Austin!" Ally confided in Trish and at the same time they both jumped in the air in excitement.

"Well does he like you back?" Trish asked with curiosity.

"I don't know? I think so! I mean, we kissed, but its not that big of a deal," Ally spilled everything on her mind cause it made things less confusing in her mind.

"Not that big of a deal? Ally….THAT'S YOUR FIRST KISS!" Trish added.

"More like kisses," Ally completed.

"_Did you kiss her while you were dating Kira?" Dez asked. Austin nodded and Dez smiled and held a hand towards Austin. He glared at it weird until he spoke up. "It's a high five, you're supposed to high five it back."_

"_So you're saying that it's a good thing I kissed another girl while I'm dating another girl?" Things were so jumbled up in Austin's mind._

"_If you wanna be with Ally, be with Ally!" Dez honestly spoke. He could tell Austin wasn't all that into Kira anyways. _

"_But I don't wanna be with Ally! I have Kira!" Austin defended._

"_Do you really believe that?" Dez asked._

"The thing is…..I might..be in love with him," Ally slowly spoke as Trish's eyes widened and both jumped to their feet and cheered.

"You need to tell Austin you like him and that you wanna be with him! If you did, it'd be you performing a duet with him Saturday night!"

"I know, I just cant find the correct words to say to express the message im trying to get across," Ally glared at the ground as Trish rose from the piano bench and picked up Ally's brown notebook from the top of the piano.

"I think you already have," Trish held the book out to Ally and her face beamed with joy. Trish was right. If she was gonna do this, she was going to do it now.

* * *

It was 10 minutes after 4 and Ally was running late to meet up with Kira. She decided that she was going to help Kira then get Austin to walk her home so that she could get to be alone with him.

"Kira!" Ally yelled to Kira who was already in Champys sitting on a bar stool with her guitar in one hand. "Sorry I'm late! Sonic Boom was packed today! We got a new-"

"Does this have to do with helping me learn guitar and sing at the same time? Cause all I hear is blah blah blah, when really I should be hearing *strums guitar*," Kira rudely pointed out. Ally decided to brush it off.

"Oh, sorry. Well when I play piano I really feel what I'm playing, so I get lost in the sound. Do you feel what your singing about?" Ally asked, now knowing Kira was singing Enchanted, things would be awkward.

"I guess, most of the time I'm focused on impressing people. I wanna make sure Austins night doesn't go down in total failure. I mean, opening with that stupid Radioactive song is already setting him up to fail," Kira said as Ally felt quite offended to hear. Even if she did like Austin, it hurt her more cause they were close. She didn't like hearing the negativity in general.

"Austin worked really hard on that song. He wrote it all by himself," Ally tried to keep calm as she explained.

"Oh I can tell, maybe you should help him out next time. I mean, the lyrics to Enchanted aren't half bad. But can you answer a simple question for me, Ally?" It felt like Kira was going to start interrogating Ally.

"Um, sure?" Ally agreed.

"Is the song about Austin?" Kira simply asked. By the look on her face, she was being serious.

"I write romantic songs all the time and they're not about anyone," Ally defended.

"Yeah, but this one seems more than romantic. It's about rejection, hope, love and all the other feelings those love sick girls get in the romantic comedies. I should know. I went to see Tumbling Souls with Austin and he cried half way into the movie…..Then he cried on the way back out," Kira informed.

"Yeah, Austin's a softie," Ally said. "Look Kira, you and Austin are together. Why do you constantly do things to me when I've done nothing to hurt you," Which was also a lie. Her and Austin kissed more than Kira had while they were dating.

Kira didn't have time to answer because Austin strolled right up to them.

"How are my two favorite girls in the world?" Austin said with enthusiasm. "You being number one, obviously," Austin poked Kiras nose with a giggle and didn't even pay attention to Ally. "So how did lessons go?"

"Well someone was late," Kira harshly said.

"Ally? I thought you agreed to meet at 4?" Austin asked.

"I did! But Sonic Boom was packed today! We got a whole new set of electric and acoustic guitars and they were selling out like crazy!" Ally told Austin cheerfully. Austin wanted to be excited, but he knows that Kira was upset and the right thing to do as a boyfriend would be to take her side.

"But you were still late…" Austin pouted.

Ally couldn't believe what she was hearing. She arched her eyebrows while keeping a cold gaze on him as he brushed past her, towards Kira.

"Do you want to give the strumming and singing a try?" Austin was hoping that Kira improved from yesterday. Once she began, she was a natural. The voice that escaped her lips seemed as if it were an angel singing from within. But Ally clearly knew that definitely wasn't the case.

"That was amazing!" Austin welcomed Kira into an embrace as Ally stepped aside awkwardly. Just watching them together made a knot curl in her stomach. Was it possible to literally feel like your heart was broken. "Isn't she the best?" Austin gloated as Ally faked a smile and every ounce of happiness she portrayed. Kira curled up in his chest as his arms engulfed her.

"Yeah. She's the perfect fit for you," Ally spoke softly and seemed like she could burst into tears at any second. Austin still kept the smile but his eyes told a different story. He knew what she was feeling and she was definitely not happy for him like he wished. "I'm glad you're happy. You two….make a great couple," Ally had to leave. So she marched out with her head kept down so that no one could see the pain in her eyes.

The 2 of them watched her march away and Kira noticed how his demeanor changed.

"Don't worry about her, Austin. She's fine. You got me," Kira snuggled into his chest as he stood, drowning in his thoughts.

He wasn't so sure about that anymore.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!I have a R5 fanfic in the making and should release it next week! 2 chapters left till the epilouge! Please Comment!**

_**There's no way I could make it without you guys!**_


	14. Beach Walks & Little Talks

**3****rd**** Person POV**

It was early, Saturday morning. The sun crept through Austin's curtains and seeped through his shut eye lids, creating a red tint inside his vision. He squinted as he slowly woke to reality and saw that the clock said 6 am. Sunshine is a disadvantage to living in Florida sometimes.

Still lousy, his hand reached out to the night table on the right side of his bed and gripped his phone. He just woke up and his phone was already blowing up with text messages and reminders.

_Trish: Don't forget to meet up with all of us at 5:30 so we can run through the show!_

Yep. It was Austin's big day and for some reason he wishes it was over with. All the prepping wont be necessary if everything goes downhill. Hopefully everybody gets it together.

_WeirdoICallMyFriend: Dude! They just gave out free pancakes at this place called IHOP! They really work! I've been hopping for an hour!_

Austin chuckled under his breath as he read Dez's text. His mood is so bipolar though. One second Dez could be the most sincere person then out of nowhere he does something odd…..Yeah Austin doesn't understand it either.

Ally's picture instantly popped up on his screen and tapped it twice to view her message.

_Allygator: Hey! I know it's early, but did you want to meet up sometime before the show? I have an idea for the performance tonight!_

Austin held a gaze on the Ally's contact picture. It was a picture of the two of them in the back seat of his parents car when they went to the zoo once. Trish had taken it while when they arrived because Austin had never been to one and flipped out when they first saw the gate to enter.

He began clicking all the buttons, forming a reply then sending it within seconds.

_Austin: Sure! Time and place?_

Austin set the phone back on his chest, waiting until the familiar ringtone of Finally Me played. Sometimes he didn't reply immediately because he loved hearing the full song.

_Allygator: Noon at the Jungle Café?_

Austin began replying till the phone slipped out of his fingers and collapsed onto his face. He flinched as it hit his nose and slid down his chin and onto the covers. Screw technology sometimes.

Once he got out of bed, his vision began to be all weird and everything turned slightly black. It happened every morning when he woke up, a good stretch would make it go away.

That morning he showered, ate a pancake, went to costume fitting for the show and ended up rushing to meet Ally at the Jungle Café. He was 10 minutes late but knowing Austin's schedule, she probably wouldn't mind.

"Sorry I'm late!" Austin apologized as he ran up to the empty seat at Ally's table. He wore his usual skinny jeans with the chain on the side and a purple hoodie with a black shirt underneath.

"It's fine. I figured today would be a busy day for you," Ally said as she seemed awkward, with her hands folded in her lap and legs crossed.

"So, what's the big idea?" Austin asked, anxious to hear how to save the night.

"Radioactive is your opening number right?" Ally asked as he nodded. "Well you shouldn't start out on stage. Dez and I will get smoke machines and have strobe lights surrounding the center before you enter. To help that work, I've created an alternate intro to the song to give you time for all of it."

Ally opened her ipad and had the song recorded on it. She played it and the new intro consisted of background "Ohs" while a light strum of the guitar played.

"That sounds awesome!" Austin complimented. "How should I enter then?"

"Easy! You'll be onstage, but you'll start out on the ground like a dead zombie!" Ally informed.

"Isn't it going to look weird when I try to stand up?" Austin asked.

"No. You'll have the headphone mic on and you'll do that cool trick where you start out lying down but then you flop your body weirdly and jump to your feet," Ally tried explaining as Austin chuckled to himself. "Do you get what I mean?"

"Yeah, I get it. Thanks, Ally," Austin thanked. He rose from the chair but Ally wasn't completely done yet.

"Actually, I was hoping that you weren't busy," Ally spoke up.

"Well I have an hour before Trish wanted to meet up with me. What did you want to do?" Austin asked, quite curious.

"I wanted to talk to you. I thought we could take a walk on the beach," Ally said.

"A walk on the beach? Is this like some informal date?" Austin teased as Ally rolled her eyes in response.

"No. I never really get to talk to you without something interrupting and thought the beach was the perfect place. Calm, relaxing, no interruptions," Ally went into detail and Austin was afraid of what she would bring up while they were "talking".

"Um, sure," Austin replied as Ally smiled and they made there way to the beach.

No interruptions on the beach? Haha, wasn't Ally in for a surprise.

* * *

The slight breeze caused both of their hair to flow to the right as they strolled along the bay. Ally went barefoot, with her sandals in her right hand and her left hand occasionally brushing against Austin's. Her red shades rested on the roof of her head, slowly tilting forward.

"I want to apologize," Ally spoke up.

"For what?" Austin wasn't quite sure what for. Kissing him then repeatedly shoving him out the door, criticizing his girlfriend or was it for constantly messing up his mind…..He wasn't sure.

"Everything's been such a mess lately and I feel like no matter what I do, I seem like I'm doing something wrong. Kissing you for example," Ally paused while making sure to avoid contact with Austin.

"So, kissing me was wrong?" Austin lightly spoke while gazing off into the horizon.

"It was wrong in the sense of you having a girlfriend," Ally explained.

"So if Kira wasn't in the picture, you would admit to enjoy kissing me?" Austin assumed. Within milliseconds a strike of every emotion ran through Ally's system. Her cheeks swelled red as she couldn't help but to smile.

"No. I never said that," Ally defended but wasn't really good at it.

"You didn't have to," Austin simply spoke as Ally stopped her tracks. Austin continued with a smirk as she was stranded about four feet behind with a grin that went from ear to ear.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ally asked with a hint of curiosity. She knew she was bad at hiding her emotions, but why would Austin assume everything.

"Nothing. It just means, your easy to figure out. When your happy, you take extremely fast and your hand gestures fly everywhere, almost slapping people in the face," Austin explained as he kicked his feet through the smooth sand.

"What about when I'm angry?" Ally asked.

"You have trouble completing your sentences because you don't know the words to say. You're not the one to use negativity towards others," Austin was hitting these answers out of the park. Ally didn't even recognize these signs.

"Upset?" Ally wondered.

"Your face goes blank as if you saw someone rise from the dead," Austin joked. "That's when you start speaking about 5 words per minute and try avoiding all direct contact."

They went about half a mile down the beach already and the sun was directly on Ally. She tried doing that cool trick that Austin could do with his sunglasses, when he jerks his head forward and the shades were supposed fall perfectly on the tip of your nose. Her head bobbled back and forth and without noticing, Austin walk alongside her, giggling lightly.

"What exactly are you trying to accomplish?" Austin wondered. He worried about her sometimes. She finally got the shades to land on her nose and could see that the light of her vision had dimmed.

"There we go! I was trying to do that little sunglasses trick you do," Ally informed as she lightly blushed. They walked in silence for a good 15 seconds till Austin spoke once more.

"You know what your most obvious emotion is?" Austin spoke.

"What?" Ally really had no idea.

"Admiration," Austin gushed. "Your eyes fall into this haze when you lock them with someone else's, you start using this high pitched voice and your body gets all flimsy and your cheeks turn red," Austin said as he glanced at her and flushed her cheeks.

"I guess you could say I'm an open book," Ally suggested.

"It's better that way. You got nothing to hide. People see the real you," Austin began to blush as well, but his face was turned toward the ocean rather than Ally. To get his attention she kicked a mound of sand towards his feet, causing him to slip a bit.

All her rows of teeth beamed at him as she had a teasing attitude taking over. With a smirk, he kicked sand towards her feet, and it went back and forth. Ally saw an abandoned bucket lying in a half built sandcastle and assumed somebody left it there. When Austin wasn't looking, she dashed towards it and snatched it from the sand. Luckily, it was half full with sand and to avoid any problems, she aimed for his chest as the sand flew into the air and slammed into his hoodie.

Austin was caught off guard as he saw the sand stick to his clothing. With his jaw drooped open and a smirk slipping on his face, he ran up to her and captured her in his arms. With the bucket still in her grasp, she leaned over and got a handful of water and splashed it in Austin's face. That didn't keep him from releasing her. Ally grew weak as she got tangled in his arms, her shades collapsed into the sand and he lifted her over his shoulders.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PUT ME DOWN!" Ally demanded as she let out some chuckles as he crept in the water. He decided to throw her into the water, until she caught his arm and ended up bringing him under with her.

This gave her time to get back to the shore. Her clothes were soaked and slowly dripped as her body rose above water.

"I hope you know you ruined a perfectly good outfit!" Ally yelled as she observed her clothes while on shore. Austin was fumbling in the water, trying to trudge his way through the waist deep water he was in.

"It was totally worth it," Austin admitted as he approached Ally.

This is Miami of course, and you are always going to share the beach with strangers. Half of the people tanning were watching them and a few others observed as they passed by.

Austin leaned over to retrieve Ally's shades from the sand. With the edge of his hoodie, he wiped the lenses and the rims until you could see the red. He carefully slid them behind her ears and onto the tip of her nose.

In this moment it wasn't Miami, it wasn't reality, it didn't feel fictitious either. It was as if it was just the two of them. Austin & Ally.

There eyes locked and Ally was hypnotized by Austin's chestnut eyes, but he couldn't see hers very well. The tips of his fingers gripped the glasses and slid them off.

Inch after inch, they crept towards each other. Austin was the first to lean in, but Ally wasn't being hesitant anymore.

"There's something I've been needing to tell you for a couple days, but something always seemed to come up," Ally spilled.

"Well now would be a good time," Austin teased as they grinned, noses touching, lips inching closer till he felt a tug on his soaked jeans.

They both glanced down at a young girl, who had her hair up and a pink one piece swim suit holding a boogie board. They slowly parted as Austin kneeled down to her level.

"You're Austin Moon right? The one who sings on the internet?" The little girl spoke with a high pitched tone. Austin giggled as he nodded in reply.

"Sure am! There's only one of me," Austin joked as the girl smiled. She seemed about 7 years old.

"Could you sign my boogie board?" The girl asked, holding out her board and a sharpie she had. First Austin was curious to why she had a sharpie at the beach, but then again, it's Miami. You never know who you might run into.

His signature printed across the board in big letters. The smile that appeared on her face made both his and Ally's heart light up. The feeling of being a role model was a feeling that still overwhelms him.

The little girl was about to turn away till she glanced at Ally with wide eyes.

"Is that your girlfriend?" She asked. The two of them giggled as Austin glanced up at Ally.

"That's my music partner, Ally," Austin informed.

"I heard you on the radio once! You could sing like…..6 different languages!" The girl grew excited and jumped around in the sand. Technically it was Trish that was doing the radio interview that day, but it was nice that she recognized her. " Can you sign the other side?"

Ally froze, she had never gotten asked to sign anything before. Especially from a fan of Austin's. She knelt beside Austin and the little girl gave her the marker.

"I'd love to!" Ally finally got the chance to use her signature for something. Once she was finished, she handed the marker back and girl threw her arms around the both of them in a hug. Austin and Ally glanced at each other even thought they were embracing a little girl. She ran off and they rose to their feet in shock.

"That was my first autograph," Ally could hardly believe what had just happened. Austin gripped her hand tightly.

"Tonight, you'll have your second."

* * *

**OOOOOH WHAT DOES THAT MEAN! The next chapter is the last one and then...THE EPILOUGE! It will feauture my thoughts on the end of Season 2! So who knows what will happen! Hope you enjoyed! Please Comment! You cold also check this story out on my QuoteV account Scream4R5FanFic!  
_There's no way I could make it without you guys!_**


	15. Starstruck Seconds & Memorable Minutes

**3rd Person POV**

It was finally time. The sun had set, the beams on the stage brightened a whole audience and the crowd was energized.

Austin had been running in circles all day trying to make sure everything was set in stone. Dez had all the props set up, Trish had the schedule of the performance times, Kira could sing and play at the same time and Ally…..

Austin gave Ally a time to perform at the concert tonight, but she was very hesitant on what she wanted to do. What song would she sing? Kira already took her completed song…That was it.

When Ally was pacing around the practice room, less than an hour before the show, an idea came into mind. She always wanted to stop being such a pushover all the time and wanted to stand up for herself. Tonight was her chance.

Austin was in costume fitting when Ally walked out from behind the curtains in a shimmering silver dress that clung to her from the shoulders to mid thigh. Everyone had slowed down their process of working, just to get a glimpse of her.

Austin came out from behind a door and wore a worn out leather jacket that had tints of blue sprayed onto it. His jeans were white and had that familiar chain dangling on the side. His shirt was a mixture of dark blues and purples and black.

It took a minute for him to realize Ally entered the room, but when he did. His breath was literally taken away. The wedges to support the outfit were black and bold like the lashes that brought out the hazelnut in her eyes.

"And they say I'm the star of the show," Austin complimented as he held the ends of her fingertips and spun her around.

"Thanks. I hope its not too much. It was the only thing I had that wasn't to nerdy yet to fancy," Ally grew worried but by the expression on Austin's face. She had chosen well.

"Mrs. Dawson, can we ask you to come with us," A guy in a black suit and shades came up to Ally. They took her to her dressing room where they played with her makeup and they already loved her outfit, but the shoes were doing much. They replaced her black heels with white, bejeweled wedges that brought out the shimmer in the dress.

Ally got a list of the lineup and read carefully so she knew when it was her turn.

_Open Act: We Are The In Crowd_

_25 minutes._

_Main Event:_

_Radioactive: Austin Moon & Dance Crew_

_Billion Hits: Austin Moon & Dance Crew_

_Special Guest: Kira Starr _

_Double Take: Austin Moon & Dance Crew_

_Special Guest: Ally Dawson_

_Cant Do It Without You: Austin Moon & Dance Crew_

With a smirk, she hopped out of her seat with her make up completed and tried breaking in the new shoes. She went back stage to the booth where they took care of audio tracks and mics.

"Hi, I'm Ally Dawson, Austin's songwriter. He wanted me to inform you that he would like to switch these two numbers since Kira will be arriving late," Ally informed the guy. This was the biggest lie she had ever had to pull off and hopefully it wouldn't end in her embarrassing herself.

* * *

Smoke appeared. Strobe lights came into the picture. The new intro to the song was added in to add effect and it worked. As the light "Ohs" were sung in the background, the band members silhouettes appeared on stage. What the audience didn't know was that Austin was laying on the stage already. I observed on the sidelines as I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Are you sure you can do this Ally? You've never actually sung on stage in front of people before, without puking in the end," Trish said as Ally's confidence went down a bit.

"Thanks for your support, Trish," Ally sarcastically replied.

"Sorry, I meant, You can do this Ally! Hopefully you wont end up puking this time!" Trish dashed off before Ally could say another word.

The moment that Austin leaped to his feet, the show was extravagant from then on. The outfits, the fake ash that would blast from the canons and the backgrounds of the stage. Everything was just like Ally pictured. She wondered how Austin was feeling. He wrote his first song and it came out to be the best performance he ever gave.

During Billion hits, Ally got prepared. Kira wasn't the one taking the stage next like she thought. Her ankles trembled in the wedges and caused her to slip in them as she walked towards the side entrance of the stage.

Austin ran off with all smiles and his smile grew even wider once he ran into Ally.

"You're actually going to do it?" Austin asked with a grin.

"Yep, it's a worth a try. Plus this is the smallest audience we will have from this day forward," Ally spoke truthfully. Since Austin pulled off these performances, who knows where he could end up next.

"You really think so?" Austin asked. All Ally did was nod with the guitar strapped around her shoulders. "I'm guessing your going to play an acoustic tonight?"

"Yeah, but I have a couple of other sounds set up on the disc I gave the guy," Ally informed.

"Well, gotta get ready. Kira and I are up next!" Austin pushed past her and disappeared back stage. Oh, boy was he wrong.

Her heels were the only sound heard when she strolled out onto the middle of the stage. She sat on the empty stool that Kira was supposed to be on at the moment.

"Ally, what are you doing?" Austin whispered loudly from the side of the stage. Ally glanced over but began playing the guitar anyways. Austin rushed over to the audio booth and glanced up at all the cameras set up on stage. "Why is Ally performing now? We still have 2 performances. Kira was supposed to come on!" Austin griped at the guys.

"Because you told us to," They simply replied.

"What?" Austin didn't like the sound of this.

"She gave us her disk and said you wanted us to switch her and Kira's performing positions."

No. Ally wouldn't have done that. Why would she? She said she had gotten past the jealousy game and that Kira was no longer competition.

Austin rushed to the side of the stage where Kira stood in a beautiful dress, disappointed.

"SHE TOOK OUR SPOT!" Kira exclaimed as Austin gripped her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"I know, but we can wait 2 more songs. It was just a mix up," Austin knew that wasn't true.

Ally strummed the guitar and a familiar tune rung in his ears. It was Enchanted. The song Kira wrote…Trish did mentioned Ally wrote it, but Ally said she didn't. So either Ally was lying to Austin and did write the song or Ally was right. Kira did steal her song and manipulate Ally into schemes and lies.

"You lied to me," Austin choked out. Kira was speechless, how would she defend herself when the songwriter herself was about to sing the first words to the song. "Ally wrote Enchanted, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did. But Ally gave the song to me! She wanted me to perform it!" Kira continued to lie to Austin.

"I choose not to believe one word of that," Austin spoke before he ran to the pit that was in front of the stage. Only crew members were aloud, but he wasn't going to miss Ally's first performance.

Ally squinted her eyes as she sung the first verse, the nerves hit her, but thankfully it didn't show.

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles Same old, tired lonely place Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy Vanished when I saw your face._

Ally's eyes traveled through the whole audience as she strummed the strings. Her eyes locked with Austin's when she spotted him in front of the stage. He didn't show any facial expression except a slight grin.

_All I can say is it was, enchanting to meet you_

Ally winked at Austin.

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette. Starts to make its way to me._

Ally rose from the stool and strutted to the front of the stage, close to the audience and close to Austin.

_The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks. Like passing notes in secrecy. And it was enchanting to meet you All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you. _

Her confidence level began to boost as the anticipated chorus was about to begin.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew. I was enchanted to meet you._

With her eyes shut and hand on the guitar, she sung from the bottom of her heart and felt every word, especially since every lyric represented a stage she went through in her life. Once the chorus ended, the audience roared and Austin stood in the pit, clapping with his hands in the air.

_The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love? I wonder 'til I'm wide awake. Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door. I'd open up and you would say._

Austin knew that this song was about him. No doubt about it. He just didn't know how vulnerable Ally had felt. How he crept through her mind at the latest hours of the day, even when she wasn't awake.

As Ally continued on, Austin felt like she was no longer, Ally, the girl who would sit in the practice room and write personal songs that she would never share with the world. She was Ally Dawson, the girl who would stand on stage in the spotlight and would share her whole story with the world.

_Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you. _

Ally made direct eye contact with Austin and felt her rise. It felt good to finally say, well sing, what she had been keeping to herself. She felt as if she stood on top of the world rather than having its weight on her shoulder.

_Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

The lyrics were true to her heart. Ally didn't want Austin falling for someone else, especially if they didn't love him for him. And didn't want Kira lying her way through their relationship. Everything she would say about Austin was either a lie or completely awful.

The high note was coming up and Ally had never really sung it before. She only played it through her head. It was either a hit or miss situation.

_Ooooooh. Oooooh. Oh!_

Hit.

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go. I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew. I was enchanted to meet you!_

The audience went crazy! They sung along to the very end of the song and Ally couldn't have felt more alive. People were singing to _her _song. A song by _her_, Ally Dawson. From the corner of her eye, she saw Austin leap onto the stage and run up to meet her.

"Ally Dawson, everybody!" Austin screamed into his head mic. The crowd shouted with whistles in the background. I guess it was possible to be star struck. Austin wrapped Ally in his arms and squeezed her to death. She wasn't complaining, she did the same thing to him too.

Austin gripped Ally's hand and dashed off the stage to meet up with Trish and Dez.

"You did it, Ally! You were amazing!" Trish congratulated.

"Totally! And you didn't puke this time!" Dez killed the mood for a second, but then Austin turned Ally to face him.

"You were incredible! I told you could do it!" Austin complimented.

"I didn't know it felt that good to be in the spotlight! I felt like I was invincible!" Ally had all this excitement building up in her body that couldn't keep contained.

"You were. You are a born star Ally, you just needed the chance to shine," Austin said as they both froze in the moment. Ally went for it. She gripped Austin's shoulders and pulled him to her lips! Austin's hands put pressure into her waist as Dez and Trish stood to the side with their jaws dropped.

Once they parted, Ally screamed and flung her arms in the air.

"Whooo! Best day ever!" She was definitely excited. Austin chuckled as he glanced back at the empty stage.

"Day's not ever yet!" Austin replied.

* * *

The chord of the guitar repeatedly played till the smoke took over the whole stage. The members tuned their instruments and they keyboard was the next to play. Austin leaped from behind the drum set and dashed towards the front of the stage.

_When the crowd wants more I bring on the thunder, cause you got my back and I'm not going under! _

Ally, Dez and Trish ran from the side of the stage and Austin pointed to them each individually.

_You're my point, you're my guard, you're the perfect chord._

Austin and Ally stood back to back and leaned towards a person in the audience with a camera as they took their picture.

_And I see our names together on every billboard._

_They all rushed to the platform at the back of the stage but Trish and Dez stood on the ground next to it. _

_We're headed for the top. We got 'em on lock. We'll make 'em say "Hey!"'Cause there's no stopping us. When we hit the same but different. We're never gonna quit. And we'll keep rocking! Oh!_

Ally and Austin fell off the platform and into Dez and Trish's arms. They all scrambled to get to the front of the stage before the chorus started.

_There's no way I can make it without you. Do it without you. Be here without you._

Austin wrapped his arms around Dez and Ally's necks.

_It's no fun when you're doing it solo. With you it's like whoa. Yeah and I know._

Austin went center stage and spun down the row of the three of them.

_I, own this dream. Cause I've got you with me. There's no way I can make it without you. Do it without you. Be here without you._

Austin brought the audience into the song and gestured for all of them to start jumping in place.

"When I raise my hands the first time I want you guys to scream "Yeah 3 times!" (no pun intended) When I raise my hands the second time scream "Oh 3 times! Ready?" Austin instructed as he stood at the edge of the stage holding his hands up.

_(Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!)I keep on rockin' with you(Oh! Oh! Oh!)And there's no stoppin us(Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!)I keep on rockin' with you. Ke-keep on rockin'. I, will keep on rockin!_

Austin made his way to the back then slid on his knees to the very front of the stage and the music paused as he caught his breath. The audience screamed louder than ever and glanced back at his three friends, capturing this moment. He sang the chorus for the last time and the 4 of them strutted to the front of the stage in synch.

_Waaoh! Be here without you! Waaoohoh Be here without you!_

The song ended and the crowd did there last round of applause. Austin gripped Ally's shoulders and Dez and Trish hugged like there was no tomorrow. With all smiles, confetti exploded then the stage went black. The four of them began walking to back stage until the crowd repeatedly shouted a single word. They all looked at each other in amazement.

Austin's first encore.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next 2 chapters will be the epilouge ad how i think Season 2 ends! Love you guys! Check out my new Ross/R5 story Aint No Superman! Please Fave and Comment!**

_**There's no way I could make it without you guys!**_


	16. Epilogue 1:Wonders & Wishes

**Epilogue Part 1**

After days…weeks…and even months. Austin had achieved his goal and Starr records had set up a nation wide tour for him. Everything seemed to falling into place, well, for him at least.

Ally was in the practice room, playing piano of course. But everything felt so different. Everything has changed within these past few months. Austin got to play at a Heats game, play for a convention, land the cover of every magazine and finally had the chance to do a worldwide tour…without her.

"Why aren't you dressed? The party starts in half an hour," Trish came in questioning her, then realized that Ally had a reason to be bummed.

"I'm not really in the party mood," Ally replied with a monotone voice.

"Are you still upset about Jimmy not letting us go on tour with Austin?" Trish asked.

"Why would I be upset?" Ally asked, pressing keys on the piano.

"Cause you only play minor chords when you're really depressed," Trish asked, gesturing towards the piano. Ally glanced at the keys then rose from the bench.

"It's just not fair! I'm Austin's partner. I deserve to be there, if it weren't for me, he wouldn't even have any of this!" Ally rose her voice as she ran down the steps into the Sonic Boom lounge with Trish following behind.

"Well that's what happens when you sign the same record label as your partner. Jimmy is only making you stay so you could work on your album, aren't you happy about that?" Trish really didn't understand why Ally would want to give that up.

"Yes, but…" Ally leaned against the counter, fumbling with her fingers. Trish understood Ally without words.

"You want to be there for Austin," Trish completed Ally's thoughts. Ally silently sighed as she kept her glare on the ground. "If you really want to be there for him, go to the party tonight. At least show him that you're happy for him. And when he comes back, he'll be there for you."

"You're right, Trish. I have my own career to think about. Sure Austin needs me to write for him, but he doesn't need me to perform," Ally tried getting into the positive spirit, but it wasn't working too well.

"Will you do me a favor and go upstairs and put on your beautiful dress so we can go to Austin's party?" Trish asked with a sincere tone.

"You know you're a good person, right Trish?" Ally informed.

"What? No. I want you to hurry up, my feet are killing me!" Trish bent her leg to slip off her heel as Ally rushed to get dressed.

* * *

Jimmy's house was bigger than a mansion, it felt like an oversized hotel! He had one of those fancy staircases that spun in the center, like the ones you see in those Disney princess movies. The lights were dim but spotlights were constantly moving around on the ceiling. The bass of the music thumped in my chest as I maneuvered my way into what seemed like a living room.

Austin was signing 3 albums that belonged to the girls that surrounded him. Once he finished autographing, they ran off in giggles and smiles.

"Wow, they really went all out for the party," Ally commented as she approached Austin.

"You actually came," Austin was happy, but it didn't show. He was actually believing that she would come, especially since she's been giving him the could shoulder lately.

"Why wouldn't I, this is big for you, Austin," Ally put on her best smile to convince him she was there for him, which she was, but she wasn't to excited about it. "You really deserve all of this."

Ally tackled him in a hug and it took a couple of seconds for her to feel his embrace. Austin rested his chin on the top of Ally's head.

"I couldn't do what I do without you," He mumbled, loud enough for Ally to hear.

"There's my young pop sensation!" Jimmy approached Austin and Ally and the smile on her face immediately faded once she spotted a group of men in suits and ties approach. "Austin, meet the executives of Starr records!"

Austin's eyes bugged out, especially when the leaders of his future were standing feet away from him.

"We were actually going to discuss some business about the tour so…Ally, if you don't mind," Jimmy informed as Austin glanced down to see Ally faking a smile as she drifted away towards the mob of people in the center of the building.

* * *

The stars were gleaming through the pitch black sky. Kind of like how Ally used to feel. As if she were the brightest star out of all them, and maybe one day she could be, just not now. The light breeze brushed Ally's curled hombre against the bare skin on her back. The dress she wore tied around her neck and clung to her skin, exposing her curves that were under the glimmering fabric.

"Figured you'd be out here," Austin approached her with 2 glasses in his hands. Ally didn't turn to face him until a glass with a yellow liquid was shoved into her view.

"We're under age," Ally informed as Austin let out a giggle.

"It's apple cider," He remarked and Ally kindly accepted one then returned to the rail on the balcony. They both set their drinks off to the side, followed by awkward silence.

"I know you came to support me tonight, but you don't seem to be in the celebrating mood," Austin spoke as they both gazed into the endless sky of stars.

"You're leaving for 8 months to go all over the country without me, I don't find a reason to be celebrating," Ally gazed off into the stars, hoping one would fall so she could make a wish. A wish for him to take her with him.

"So the whole depressing mood is because I don't get to share the spotlight?" Austin grew curious. He couldn't tell if that was self centered or just a natural reaction. Ally seemed to be left out a lot.

"No, its not that. It's complicated," Ally sighed as she avoided eye contact with him. This feeling of depression and disappointment was something stronger than jealousy.

"Well Avril Lavigne said the same thing, then look what happened. She fell in love with a skater boy and she became his girlfriend and then he left and kept holding on because she wished he were here and all she could do was smile," Austin spoke as Ally couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Did you just quote every Avril Lavigne song? Ally asked with a grin.

"No, I just chose to never grow up and get hot in innocence. What I told you was my happy ending," Austin joked again. 10 Avril Lavigne references in 3 sentences. Nice.

"You sure do know how to make an intense situation into a weird conversation," Ally giggled as she returned her focus on the stars.

"Not really, I believe that's Dez's job," Austin suggested as he inched over to Ally. "but seriously, why are you so afraid of me leaving you?" He gazed down at her soulful eyes that twinkled off the reflection of the stars. Like the star she was through his eyes.

"Because of the fact that you're _leaving _me," Ally raised her voice as she turned to face him. She didn't care about publicity or anything doing with not being noticed, she wanted to go to _be _with him.

Austin lightly gripped the ends of Ally's fingers and caressed them. She leaned in closer so that her head rested in the crook of his neck.

"I'm really going to miss you guys, too. Especially you Ally," Austin mumbled into her forehead. His arms wrapped around her waist, slowly tugging on her so he could hug her as tight as possible.

"Believe me, I will too," Ally insisted. Austin tilted Ally's chin till they're eyes locked.

"I don't know when, or where. But I can promise you that we'll be together. Whether its in the middle of nowhere or during a zombie apocalypse," Austin informed as Ally made weird facial expressions. "We're meant to be, and I can guarantee that we will…well within 8 months."

Ally chuckled into Austin's chest as Trish and Dez marched out from the two glass doors.

"Why are you guys out here? Austin you have to perform Radioactive for us in less than 10!" Trish warned.

"Yeah, Austin! And Ally….you just have to be inside, Jimmy's going to lock up the balconies soon," Dez notified.

"We'll be in, in a sec," Austin said as Trish and Dez took a second to understand why they were tangled in each others arms.

"Ohhh, is this like that moment in the movies where the girl tells the guy she's leaving somewhere and is never coming back so they share they're last embrace?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, except wouldn't the roles be reversed since Austin's a boy and not a girl…or is he?" Dez questioned, following with a stroke of his chin and an arched eye brow.

"First of all, you've obviously have seen to many Nicholas Sparks movies," Ally told Trish. "Second of all, we all need to think about this. Austin's leaving us for 8 months, shouldn't we enjoy this last day?"

"Actually, my last day is tomorrow," Austin inputted.

"You know what I mean," Ally remarked.

Everyone glanced at one another and Ally was the first to spread her arms out, waiting for someone to join in. Austin was the first, followed by Trish then Dez. It felt right having the four of them connected like this. Team Austin was still there, it was just branching out into the real music industry.

Ally grabbed her glass while everyone else got theirs.

"Toast! To Team Austin!" Ally spoke up.

"And Ally," Austin corrected with a grin. Ally smiled back with the most genuine smile she had to offer.

"And Dez and Trish! Geez, rude much," Dez said as Trish rolled her eyes.

"Cheers!" Ally clinked their glasses together at the same time and enjoyed in that split second, Ally got what she wanted.

A shooting star.

Her wish?

"C'mon Austin they're announcing your name!" Dez informed as the three of them rushed into the house and Ally stood out in the balcony.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The rising star of our generation, Austin Moon!" Jimmy hollered through the microphone. Seeing the expression on Austin's face lit up her heart. Performing is what he dreamed of doing and now he is _really _living his dream.

Ally glanced up at the night sky and slowly shut her eyes.

"I wish for everything to stay exactly the same," Ally whispered into thin air.

Ally set her glass down on one of the tables outside and returned to Austin's performance, she wanted to see it before the whole nation saw. Before the whole world even knew his name.

* * *

**ONE MORE CHAPTER AND ITS COMPLETE! The next one was a tear jerker for me! I enjoyed writing every second of this fanfic and loved all the support! Last ones up a day after tomorrow, idk if I can handle it! Please Heart/Review! Hope you enjoyed!  
_There's no way I could make it without you!_**


	17. Epilogue 2: Hello & Goodbye

**Epilogue Part 2**

It had been a rough morning, everyone wasn't waking up to a day full of happiness and excitement. It felt as if you had woken up in a nightmare that no one wanted to vision.

Austin was setting off today to Los Angeles and honestly, no one wanted to see him board that plane and leave.

Ally had been in the practice room all morning packing things that she assumed Austin wanted to take on tour with him. The box included a framed picture of all four of them, foam spitter, high tops, skateboard and was going to wait for Austin later to see what else he wanted.

His flight left at noon and everyone couldn't sleep the night before, but woke up before sun rise anyways. Ally had met Dez and Trish at the food court early that morning, waiting for Austin to drop by.

"I cant believe this is really happening," Trish finally spoke to fill the dreadful silence. "5 months ago we were putting on the best performance of Austin's career with him and now, we're splitting apart."

They all engulfed one of the circular tables in front of Minis. Each of them slumped in their seats with the same mournful expression.

"At least its just an 8 month tour," Ally reminded. "Once he gets back, I'll be writing songs for him, Dez will direct his next video and you'll get him a gig at an arena!"

No matter how hard she tried, nothing could replace that empty feeling in her heart. There wasn't an escape to reality. There never was.

"Where is he anyways? He said he'd meet us before the flight and it's already 9:30?" Dez asked with a curious expression. They scrolled through their texts, seeing no response from Austin.

Ally didn't want to be here, she didn't want to take one more glance at Austin, knowing that she'd probably crumble apart if she did…..That's it.

"I'm gonna go finish packing some things for Austin, text me if he meets up with you guys," Ally asked, knowing he wasn't going to.

* * *

Thought so.

Ally heard the deep hum of the piano echo into the Sonic Boom lounge. Ally rushed up the steps in her wedges and heard the noise faint as she grew closer to the door.

With her hand shaking, she twisted the knob quietly and carefully. Austin was on the piano bench with his hands hovering over the keys, but his head hung. Ally didn't want to startle him so she quietly made her way towards him.

"I already know you're here," His voice was weak and sounded as if he was trying not to choke on his words. Ally stood behind him, not being able to get a glimpse of his face.

Austin felt miserable, he's had a knot in his stomach the second he woke up this morning. He wasn't ready for what has to come.

Ally had firmly placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to show an ease of comfort. But it wasn't comforting enough.

Austin instantly flashed off the bench and threw himself into Ally's arms. His grip could easily leave a scar or a bruise and the tightness of his hug could have suffocated Ally, but she didn't mind. A part of her needed to feel this embrace. It was reassurance that no matter what happened, they were always partners. On the other hand, this hug also resembled that he wasn't ready to leave just yet.

"Don't even think about getting on that plane, just think about right now and all the support you have alongside you," Ally mumbled into his shoulder. Austin didn't care if people saw or not. His eyes swelled red and erupted. He bit his lip as the first trace of a tear trailed down his cheek.

"I understand what you're going through Austin, its okay," Ally rubbed Austin's back in circular patterns. His hands melted into her back and his face buried into the crook of her neck, it killed her on the inside.

Austin finally separated from her and roughly rubbed his swollen eyes. His tears were gone, but that didn't mean he'd break down again.

"See that's thing. None of you understand what I'm going through," Austin informed Ally as he choked on his words. Rage grew in his tone, but Ally knew it wasn't because he was angry or agitated. He was scared.

"Austin-" Ally tried to speak but he cut her off.

"NO! You let me talk!" Austin demanded as he began pointing fingers. Ally calmly backed up and sat on the sofa near the door while Austin stood in front of her like some psychopath.

"Even if Team Austin and Ally is splitting apart, you don't understand! Because when I leave, you'll still have Trish, Dez and all your friends and family…..But when I get on that plane and leave…." Austin gestured out the window with an upsetting expression. "…I'M ALONE!"

Austin screamed his words with a hidden cry beneath them. Ally had never seen this side of Austin. She hoped she never would again.

"I AM ALONE, ALLY! For eight, damn, months! How do you think I feel about leaving everything behind! About leaving behind my best friends? MY PARENTS?"

Ally wasn't going to interrupt, this was one way of letting all of that built stress within him, out. And by the look of the amount of tears he's cried through his rant, it seemed to be working.

"WHILE MY PARENTS ARE HERE TAKING CARE OF A FREAKIN MATTRESS COMPANY, I'M GOING TO BE ALONE! Alone in a place, I don't want to be without you guys!" Austin screamed as he let a few tears slip. He ran his hands through his hair as he collapsed into the nearest piece of furniture. Ally gave him a little space to catch his breath before saying anything else.

"You're right," Ally finally responded. "There's nothing I can really do or say that will make any of affect of what's going to happen. But I will say this," Ally included. "Sure you needed me to write your songs, Dez to make you look good on camera and Trish to help get you noticed, but that's something you don't realize, yourself."

Ally knelt in front of him and gazed into those deep soulful eyes of him that, at the moment, looked in desperate need of help.

"We were only there to help you get a heads up. To help you jumpstart your way into the career you've always dreamed of. You don't need Dez to make an impression in a video or in a magazine, you have that natural charm that everyone notices, even if you don't." Ally stroked a loose strand of Austin's hair and stuck it behind his ear.

"You don't need Trish to land a spot on television or on the Top 100 charts. People see you and immediately knowing that you're something different. Something unique." Ally grasped Austin's hands and saw the first hint of a grin cross his face.

"And last of all. You don't need me to write you songs," Ally admitted while Austin went back to his depressed expression. "You may have had trouble at first, but you've grown as an artist. The way you express yourself through words is what draws people towards you. People _are _drawn to you."

"Yeah, but the only good song I've written was about you," Austin reminded.

"Well then next time an idea comes to mind, think about me," Ally suggested as Austin finally rose to his feet to hug Ally once more.

They were wrapped tightly in each others embrace and melted into each others arms. It was a feeling they were going to have to let go of for a while.

"I love you, Ally" Austin's voice muffled against her shoulder as she hugged him tighter. Those words have never escaped her mouth, because she never really knew what love was supposed to feel like.

"I love you too," She replied with no other words.

But now she did.

* * *

It was a quarter till noon and they all stood in front of the gates that boarded to the plane. Austin decided to go right down the line, so that he could thank each individual.

Austin and Dez did they're hand shake and yelled "What Up!". That's something that will never get old. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a box that was around one foot long. It read "French Fry Jenga".

"Now you have your own version and don't have to spend 5 bucks next time!" Austin informed as Dez made a curious expression.

"Can I eat them?" Dez asked, that's all he really cared about.

"No, they're plastic," Austin spoke.

"Aww, man!" Dez whined until Trish nudged him the elbow. "Well its still a nice gift," Dez reassured.

Austin then moved to Trish who was standing anxiously for a gift.

"I know you love gifts, so, I got you this $100 gift card you could use at any store in the mall," Austin noted as Trish's eyes fell into a trance, gazing at the glimmering, rectangular piece of plastic.

"Aww, thanks!" Trish embraced Austin with a hug and he was going to miss the feeling of having the comfort of his friends. Once he let go, he didn't want to see who was next.

His feet stood perfectly in front of Ally's and his heart felt anchored.

"I know you said you didn't want anything, but I took your advice about writing my songs," Austin pulled out, what seemed like a card, and handed it to her. "You said to think about you when I'm lost and need to find inspiration, and I did. Open it."

Ally grinned as she slid the card out from the envelope and read the cover.

"Last summer we met, we started as friends, I cant tell you how it all happened," Ally read as Austin just watched her eyes trail the page. She opened it and read aloud. "But I can tell you this."

Then that's when she realized it was one of those cards where you could record your voice into it. Like the one Austin got her when she got a record a deal. All that could be heard at the beginning was a strum of the guitar and Austin's voice appeared.

_I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes._

_I think about you, every evening, when I turn out the lights._

Ally felt her chest tighten as she tried to console her tears. Unfortunately, Austin spotted her emotions in an instant. He watched her expression fade into something more, vulnerable. There was also a picture of them at the piano together when they wrote their first song. A moment she'll never forget.

_I think about you, every moment, every day of my life. _

_You're on my mind, all the time, its true. I think about you._

Ally smiled as she kept her attention on the card.

"You wrote this," Ally attempted to say without sounded like she was drowning in her own thoughts. Austin nodded. "About me?"

"I guess you could say you're sort of my muse," He complimented as he inched closer into a hug. Ally tightened her arms around his shoulders when he gripped her around the waist and held onto that moment. Dez and Trish stood off to the side with sincere smiles.

"It's only eight months," Austin reassured with his face buried in her neck.

"You say it like it's not a long time," Ally wished it was true.

"Awww," Dez interrupted the moment and Austin and Ally glanced towards him. "Sorry."

"I promise I'll keep in touch with you guys," Austin promised as a voice on the intercom blasted through the area.

"Flight 115 to Los Angeles leaves in 10," The voice announced as every one grew tense.

"I'll miss you guys," That was something Austin was definite on.

"Group hug?" Dez offered and without hesitation they threw themselves into each others arms. No one noticed, but Austin felt the emotions taking over him as well. He tried not to cry but one tear slipped and made sure to wipe it away before they saw.

Austin began to back away from them and walked backwards into the hallway into the boarding room.

That's when it hit Ally, this was real, this was happening now and she wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball in the corner of her room and sob. Trish placed her palm on Ally's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"He'll be back soon, Ally. We'll be okay," Trish spoke as a figure began to rush up to Ally and without knowing how to react, Austin returned and slammed his lips into hers. She was lifted at least a foot above the ground as Austin's hands tangled through her hair. Dez and Trish didn't know what to say or do, this is the first of them kissing that they've seen.

Austin gently set her back down and released her. His fingers brushed along the edge of her face as they gazed into each others eyes.

"Flight 115 to Los Angeles boards in 5," The voice appeared again, and Austin knew it was time to finally say goodbye. Even if he didn't want to.

"Sir, the flight will be closed in 5 minutes," one of the employees informed, assuming this was his flight. Time was running out and when it did, Ally wouldn't be with him, locked in his arms.

Austin began to back away slowly from Ally, but that doesn't mean they unlocked there gaze. Once Austin made it into the hallway, the glass doors blocked him away from his friends, his old life, Ally.

You could say it felt like one of those dramatic romance movies. Austin pressed his hand against the glass, wishing to return to Ally's arms. All she could do was slowly wave her hand, there was no bringing him back now.

Austin mouthed a sentence to Ally but she couldn't comprehend it very well. It wasn't "I'll miss you" or "I love you", it seemed longer than a couple of words. His figure disappeared down the hall and ally felt her heart crumble into pieces. A part of her left and now she didn't know how to fill that empty part of her.

Within seconds, her purse buzzed and realized it was her phone. She flipped it open and saw it was a text from Austin. Wow already?

"_This love is never gonna fade, we are timeless"…some new lyrics that just came to mind. 3 Austin Monica Moon"_

Ally grinned to herself as Trish began to snoop.

"Who was it?" Trish asked.

"Austin wanted to say goodbye one last time," Ally lied. She understood what the message meant. They might have said goodbye.

But their hearts never will.

* * *

**I AM SO THANKFUL FOR EVERYONE WHO READ THIS STORY AND STUCK WITH IT FROM THE BEGINNING! I loved writing every chapter with every ounce of creativity i had and I'm glad for the reviews and favorites you guys had given me! Ive had so much support writing this...wow i sound like I'm giving thanks for an Academy Award XD! Thank you all so much! I also have a R5 thats out called _Aint No Superman_ and i have another Auslly one in the making! I was debating whether to make a sequel, but all stories must come to an end sooner or later. _P.S_ This chapter was my view of how i thought Season 2 would end and i highgly doubt it will be this dramatic and angsty, BUT IM SO EXCITED! Love you all!**

**AND NEVER FORGET! **

_**There's no way I could make it without ya!**_


End file.
